


Second Place

by Themoonshalldie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren gives no shits about gender roles, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, I'll probably add more as I go, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Past polyamorous relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonshalldie/pseuds/Themoonshalldie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life he’s wished to be someone's number one, it hasn’t happened yet. </p><p>In which Eren dreams of being a known fashion designer and Levi buys too many expensive ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee, rain, and bittersweet pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic where I have gathered up the courage to actually post the first chapter instead of leaving it in my fanfiction folder forever.  
> I also wanted to mention I'm interested in and like fashion, but I'm not an expert on it or anything so there might be some inaccuracy. Feel free to (politely) correct me in the comments!  
> The chapter is a little short but otherwise it'd be way too long.

If there was something Eren hated, it would be crying children. Especially when he was trying to work on new designs. It was just something about the high pitched sound that made his eyebrow twitch and his jaw tighten, maybe it was because of the insignificance of their problems and reasons for crying. Maybe it was just simply because he hated loud sounds. Anyway, he and children really didn’t mix very well.

He was currently sitting in a small coffee shop in the city, sketchbook open in front of him and coffee in his hand. He was peacefully sketching a design for a coat when the high pitch infiltrated his ears, a woman had come in with none less than three children and was trying to order coffee over the loud sound of the youngest child. He closed his eyes, listening to the complains of the bratty little kid.

Anyway, the reason he was at this coffee shop in the first place was because his roommate, Marco, was getting it on with some other bastard, named Jean. He wouldn’t pretend he and Jean didn’t have some history between them. But then again, so did he and Marco. The three of them did. The fact that they were now banging each other in his dorm made him a little sour. Especially after what had happened between them not too long ago. When they had entered their polyamorous relationship everything looked great for them. Everyone was skeptical, but they were determined to make it work.

It did for a while, but Eren wasn’t stupid. He was used to it, he was used to always falling second place. He eventually became the third wheel in his own relationship, as both his boyfriends fell more out of love with him, and more into love with each other. It had hurt, it had hurt every time they scheduled a date without telling him, it hurt when they hugged only each other while in a bed with him. It hurt so much to see them drift away from him. And he kept wondering what he’d done wrong, why they didn’t kiss him anymore. Eventually they told him they wanted to continue the relationship without him. He was sure that hurt more than anything, it had left him a crying mess. It hurt more than that his parents always seemed to favor his sister over him, it hurt more than the time his best friend started drifting away from him after finding new friends. It hurt more to see that he’d drift back, and eventually drift away again once he met someone new. It hurt more than that his sister found a girlfriend and started hanging out with him less. It hurt more than that no matter how hard he worked for what he wanted, he could never excel over her at anything. It hurt more than his friends forgetting to invite him at all.

All his life he’s wished to be someone's number one, it hasn’t happened yet.

It wasn’t as if he was unhappy, not at all. He had learnt to accept second place quite a while ago, he’d gotten snug there, with the friendly two. He was currently taking a major in fashion design at a pretty good college, he had friends he talked with on a regular basis, even if they never liked him as much as he liked them. He took martial arts classes and had a job at a local designer outlet. Life was okay, it really was.

So, looping back to him sitting inside the coffee shop. The woman and her kids had left by now and he sighed in relief. He loved the atmosphere of the quiet shop, it was a nice temperature in here, they didn’t have the heating turned up to the setting active volcano. Perfect for him and his dress shirt- sweater combination. What was the point of sweater weather if you’re going to put the heater up so high it was way too hot to wear sweaters? And autumn was his favorite fashion season too.. The gentle pattering of rain hitting the window broke him out of his reverie, and he shook his head. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced at his [watch](http://michaelkors.scene7.com/is/image/MichaelKors/MK5972-0622_IS). A limited edition Michael Kors watch, which was his love and pride. He was obviously a poor college student, so buying the many designer clothes he wanted wasn’t really an option. But with a lot of saving up, occasionally he could afford one item of luxury. It helped when your dad tried to buy away the fact he barely paid any attention to his children, mostly him though. If he called, it was more often than not for Mikasa.

It was about half past eleven now, and it left him wondering if they would be done soon. Normally Marco would just go to Jean's dorm, but Connie apparently had Sasha over. So the circle was complete, though it wasn’t, since he was sitting at a coffee shop trying to draw away his misery. He would go to Armin’s place but he was hanging out with Reiner and Berthold. His sister was with Annie, her girlfriend, and Christa was with Ymir. He could go to them, but he knew the way he’d feel. He’d end up being talked over, left out of decisions. And the worst part was they didn’t even do it on purpose or anything. They legitimately forgot. He had figured out quite a while ago, it was better to be alone and lonely, than with people and lonely. He was lucky the coffee shop stayed open until one in the morning on Fridays. A deep sigh emitted from him, he had work tomorrow morning.

He scratched away at the paper with the tip of his mechanical pencil, finishing off the coat he was designing and pulling out some colored pencils to start coloring it in. He ordered another coffee and stayed until closing. When the barista told him they would be closing up he closed his sketchbook. He also took off my glasses, the ones he needed for reading, drawing and anything of the sort, putting them in their holder, and put both the sketchbook and holder in his briefcase. And when he says briefcase he means the cheap one from Primark, not the expensive leather ones from Mulberry he drools over every chance he gets. He stood up and wiped his slightly clammy hands onto his dark wash jeans, pulling on his pea coat and struggling with the buttons for a bit.

He wished the barista a good night before stepping outside into the chilly weather. It was still raining, albeit softly. He heaved the strap of my bag over his shoulder and sighed, feeling the cold drops land on his tanned face. He got the IPod out of his pocket and put the earbuds in- after struggling to get the cord out of a tangle. Piano tunes flowed into his ears as he walked to the bus stop, his black dress shoes clacking against the ground loudly in the silent darkness around him. The bus ride back to campus was pretty uneventful, except the bus driver looked as if he wanted to jump in front of the bus instead of drive it. Eren didn’t blame him, night shifts must be a pain in the bum.

When he arrived he waited in front of his door for a bit to check if he didn’t hear any moaning before he went inside. He didn’t turn on the light since he guessed the two were asleep now. The room smelled strongly of sex and he scrunched up his nose as he opened the window to let in some fresh air. He quickly undressed and put on his pajama, before crawling into bed. His heart squeezed at the sight of Jean and Marco cuddled up together, remembering how he used to be nestled in between their warm chests. He shook his head, turning so his back was to them.

He had trouble falling asleep, he felt shitty about the situation and sadness crept up his neck. He couldn’t help the few tears that slipped, the crack in his heart was still too fresh, and this just felt like a stab to it. Eventually he managed to fall asleep, tired after the long day.


	2. Black Pepper & Sandalwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to work, meets a very handsome man and sews a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter's here! It's about three times longer than the first one.  
> I've decided to link to all the clothes and jewlery etc, because I always think it adds to the experience, but you don't have to click on them, obviously. And also, none of the photographs/designs are mine, i wish i was that talented haha, just thought I'd throw that out there. Next chapter will be Levi's POV, i'm personally excited to write it.  
> Enjoy!

He was rudely awoken by his alarm, and groaned, still half asleep. He rolled over to shut it off when he heard another voice. “Whatthefuck, Eren, don’t set your alarm so loud.” Jean’s voice sounded from the other side of the room. The reality was slapped right back into his face as he narrowed his eyes. He felt anger swirling inside of him, and ground his teeth together as he got up and stalked to his closet. “Excuse me, your majesty.” He spat. He took his toiletries and got a towel out of his closet. He heard Jean sigh and Marco waking up.

 “Eren, you could have put up a softer alarm, and stop quibbling, it’s too early in the morning for this.” Marco mumbled sleepily. Eren’s heart clenched painfully at the sight of them in the same bed, at least last night he didn’t have to see their sex hair or hickey covered necks. “You drive me out of my own dorm because you want to fuck like bunnies so bad, make me stay up until two am, and then _complain_ to me about having to wake up early because I need to wake up for work.” He didn’t even notice his voice rising. “Go to hell.” He seethed, turning around and stalking out of the dorm room. It took all his willpower to not slam the door shut, but he didn’t want to wake up the rest of the dorm building because he had a shitty morning.

 He took a brisk shower, making sure to wash thoroughly. Even though his pay wasn’t that high, the store had very high standards for its employees. He understood, since they sold the best brands, high quality items.. He could only dream his designs would one day end up on their mannequins one day. He brushed his teeth and greeted some early birds on his way back to his dorm room. He was pleased to see both Marco and Jean were nowhere in sight.

 Eren blow dried his hair and brushed it before spraying some product in it for the semi-messy look. He put on his work uniform and watch and slipped into his shoes before taking his wallet and phone. He walked to the cafeteria downstairs and ordered a croissant before he went on his merry way to work.

 He was still feeling shitty from the bad start of the day once he arrived and checked in, letting his manager know he was on time and present. There weren’t many people in the morning, so he was put to work by restocking the products on the racks and shelves. The store emitted a classy atmosphere and normal shoppers were usually wary to come in. He couldn’t blame them. The sleek interior simply screamed wealth and class.

 After a while the first customer came in. He let her browse for a while, but when she started looking a little lost he stepped up. “Good morning ma'am, can I help you with anything?” he said with a smile, and she smiled back at him. “Good morning, I couldn’t find your Mulberry bracelets.” She said. She looked like she was in her thirties, long blonde hair and Alexander Wang bag around her shoulder. “I think you might have walked past them, they’re displayed at the front.” He told her with a smile as he led her to the showcase. “If you want to try one of them on you can just tell me, I’ll get it out for you.” he said with a smile. “I would recommend [this](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=46019890) one, I think it would complement your skin tone a lot.” he added, pointing to a pink bracelet with gold details.

 She eventually ended up buying the one he recommended to her and left with a smile on her face. Wouldn’t it be great if his designs would make people smile like that as well. He helped a few more customers before his break, but after not so many people came in. So when a man walked in Eren perked up, eager to help him if he needed anything. After looking a second time he swallowed, taking in the man’s appearance.

 He had black hair shaved into an undercut and sharp features. Aside from him being incredibly handsome, he was amazingly well [dressed](https://askcheyb.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/adda78b1c82b5f07774bdf367575dc65.jpg?w=705). Thin striped dress pants and vest, white dress shirt, black tie, and a long grey coat, which he had hanging open. He’d finished the whole outfit with black leather gloves. And Jesus if he wasn’t even mildly turned on by this man right now. He recollected himself after a moment and swallowed as he stepped up to the raven haired man. He was shorter than him, though he hadn’t noticed before. He had hidden it well with the optical illusion of the stripes. “Good day sir, can I help you?” he asked politely, and the man’s eyes snapped to his own.

 “Aren’t you a little young to be working here, kid?”

Well, that was uncalled for. Stay polite Eren, stay polite. “I'm 21, actually, still a bit young, maybe, but they hired me nonetheless.” He said with a smile that looked more like a grimace. The well-dressed man hummed, shifting his weight to his other leg. “Impressive” He said, but he couldn’t tell to what extent it was sarcasm. “I’m looking to buy some new cufflinks.” He told him then, and Eren nodded. “We have quite a few, here, let me show you.” He led Levi to the cufflink showcase. The man leaned over it to inspect the items inside. His brows furrowed a bit as he was concentrating and Eren talked a bit about the different designs while the man looked. The raven seemed pretty interested in what he was saying, often seeking eye contact where Eren would prefer to avoid it.

 “Do you recommend anything, Eren?” He asked eventually, interrupting him as he was talking about the detail that went into the YSL cufflinks. Eren’s breath hitched in his throat. It almost never occurred that a customer called him by his name, or even took the time to read his name plate. And to hear his name called in such a velvety voice so suddenly had him taken aback. “Ah, well, I would recommend silver cuffs for you, since your undertone is a cool one. [These](http://uk.louisvuitton.com/images/is/image/lv/1/PP_VP_M/louis-vuitton-digit-cufflinks-fancy-accessories--M65062_PM2_Front%20view.jpg?wid=607&hei=607) cuffs by Louis Vuitton are one of my personal favorites.” He said, getting them out of the showcase and presenting them to the man. His eyes lit up slightly as he regarded them, and Eren smiled. “You can try them, if you want.” He said. The man nodded, taking off his jacket so he could try them. He got out his current cufflinks, an old model of Dior ones. They looked pretty beat up and he could see why he would want new ones.

His heart was still trying to process the beauty of this man as he tried the cufflinks, he was sure he could cut cheese with the man’s jawline, it was just that sharp. The raven didn’t take very long to decide, but then again, he didn’t look like an indecisive man. “I’ll take them.” He said with a small smile as he handed the cuffs back to him and put in his old ones again. Eren nodded and put the cuffs back in the showcase, taking a look at the item number before walking to the counter and getting said number. He packed the product and put it in a bag. “That’ll be 485 dollar.” He said and the man got out his wallet. It took him a while to find it in his briefcase, and he heard him mutter something about ‘four eyes’ and ‘messed up my bag’. It took a bit of effort not to chuckle at the way his brows furrowed in frustration and his mouth pulled into a scowl. He eventually managed to find his wallet and let him know he wanted to pay by credit card.

 The prices didn’t faze him anymore, he barely looked up if someone wanted to spend a thousand dollars on a box to keep their jewelry in. When the man leaned towards the counter to stick his card in the device Eren caught a whiff of the man’s perfume. It was a heavy, spicy scent, perfect for the man, if he were honest. Wouldn’t he love it if the man left said scent on him after- okay, not going there.

 When the payment was complete Eren nodded at the man. “Have a nice day, sir.” He said, and with that, the handsome man was gone. The chances he’d see him again were very slim, even if he seemed to have enough money to buy the whole store and everything in it. Somehow he felt slightly disappointed.

 He got coffee on his way back from work, the cold was creeping into his jacket as he walked to the dorm building. Right now all he wanted was to crawl under the covers with his laptop and some tea.  He sighed in relief as he saw Marco wasn’t there. It was a Saturday evening, he should go out and do something. But he wasn’t invited to the party Reiner was holding at his house.

 So instead he spent his evening sketching and listening to music. It was great, just a little lonely. He bit his lip as he thought back to the intense grey eyes of the cufflink-man, as he had decided to call him. He wondered what perfume he had been wearing, he could try and guess the notes in it but it probably wouldn't really get him anywhere.

 Marco didn’t even come back to the dorm that night, and Eren didn’t really care, actually. He was done with Marco’s sheepishly innocent behavior. He still acts like they’re great friends, but when you boil down to it, Marco doesn’t give a shit about him. Once the semester ended, he was going to fight tooth and nail to get a dorm room all to himself.

 His life wasn’t very interesting, especially lately. So when the cufflink-man came into his shop again a few weeks later he was really surprised. He had to quickly stuff away his phone, on which he had been scrolling through Tumblr. It was a Monday evening, that was when literally no one came in. It was called the sleep-shift among the employees, and Thomas had already left quite a while ago.

 He had to quickly straighten up, facing the man. He was wearing a simple grey suit today, but it didn’t look any less amazing on him. It looked like it was custom made, since it hugged his frame so well. Everyone knew well-dressed men were Eren’s weakness.

 “Good evening, sir, how can I help you?” Eren said with a smile. The man sent him a nod. “I was just going to take a look at the ties, see if there’s anything good.” He said, and Eren nodded. He left the man alone for now, knowing how annoying it was when salespeople kept talking to you. 

 He watched the man stride over to the display, studying the ties and occasionally stroking the fabric, to feel the texture, he assumed. He smoothed out his dress shirt unconsciously, though he had worn more flattering things than this uniform. It looked sleek and nice, a light gray dress shirt in black slacks, nothing crazy. It was just that the cool gray really wasn’t that flattering on him. He had a warm skin tone, and cool colors just made him look pale and sick.

 After a little while he walked over to the man. Ah, there was that scent again. He desperately wanted to bury his nose in the man’s neck, but he treasured his job. “Have you found anything you like?” He asked, and Levi looked up at him. “I like the color of this one, but not the pattern.” He told the employee, pointing at the one he meant. Eren racked his mind for similar colored ones.

 “I think I know just the one for you.” He said, a grin overtaking his features, the man looked a little surprised for a second, his eyebrows raised, before nodding at him. He went into the back and searched through a few boxes. They had gotten new shipments a few days ago. He got out the tie he had thought of and went back into the store. When the man laid eyes upon the [tie](http://www.oxfordtiecompany.co.uk/images/P/MR02-01.jpg) Eren could see he was smitten, his eyes lit up as he inspected the fabric

 “It’s not officially for sale yet, but if you promise not to tell I’ll make an exception for you.” He told the raven. He needed to leave a good impression, besides, this tie would look marvelous on the man. Said man then looked at him and smiled. It made his stomach clench as he tried to wrap his head around it.

 “You sure have an eye for style.” The man told him, gingerly taking the tie from Eren’s hands. “Can I try it on?” He asked. “Yes, and thank you sir.” Eren said softly, flattered to get a compliment from the man. He watched as the man took off his suit jacket and tie in order to tie the tie properly. Eren followed the swift movements of his hands as they tied the tie quickly and efficiently.

 When he was done Eren simply wanted to take the guy home. He wanted to put him in countless of his own designs, watch them come to life on this gorgeous man. Instead he was staring at him with bit of a dumb expression, which drew a chuckle from the man. “I see it’s a hit.” He remarked, and Eren sputtered, trying to regain some of his professionalism. “U-uh, ah, yeah, no, It looks great on you, sir.” He eventually managed, feeling the tips of his ears heat up. In that moment he was fairly certain the raven knew exactly what he did to people, as the corners of his lips curled up to reveal a flash of white teeth, and gray eyes that pinned him down with a pointed gaze.

 “I’ll take it.” His voice shook Eren out of his trance, and Eren nodded as Levi took off the tie so Eren could pack it for him. “Sir, I hope you don’t mind me asking, what perfume are you wearing?” He asked a little carefully as he put the tie in the small box it came with. A pair of gray eyes fixed their gaze on him, and he fidgeted a little. “[Black](http://www.accakappa.com/en/p/153/586/male/eau-de-parfum.html) pepper and sandalwood, from Acca Kappa.” The man said while he paid for the tie, and Eren nodded. He’d make sure to look it up later. “You smell great.” He said, before he felt the blood rush to his face. “I mean, the perfume-” He tried to correct himself, but the man was already laughing. Head slightly tipped back as the rich sound of his laughter filled the shop. When he’d calmed down the man grinned at him as he took the bag with his purchase in it. “God, you’re adorable.” The raven said, his voice laced with amusement. Eren just stood there, face flushed red and dumbfounded. “See you around,  kid.” The man said, the grin still on his face, before walking out.

 Eren could not. He could literally not. This god in human form just called him adorable. He could not. The sultry voice just stuck in his head for the rest of his shift. Would he come back? He did say ‘see you around’. He was lost in thought as he locked up the shop, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat as he walked to the bus stop. Should he allow himself to hope the man would come back to the store again?

 When he was back in his dorm he pulled out his sewing machine and fabric after changing into comfortable clothes and eating some microwaved dinner. It had been a while since he’d sewn anything that wasn’t for a school project, since the course was pretty taxing in itself. He bit his lip as he opened his sketchbook, flipping through the many designs. He eventually landed on a red dress and rummaged through the plastic bag full of fabric and found some red fabric that would do the job. He stood up and got some tracing paper from next to his dress and started sketching out the pattern of the dress.

 About two hours later he had sewn together the main body, all that was left to do now was add the short puffed sleeves. He’d really wanted to make the dress one that screamed femininity, red was a good color on its own to do that, but it wasn’t enough, it needed to have a sexy touch. He sighed, rubbing his face as he threw the measuring tape over his shoulders. Once the sleeves were sewn onto the dress Eren tried to pin the right position for the bows, but his mannequin was pretty beat down and way too thin for any proper measuring, his sister was thin, but not this thin. He sighed and started undressing. He had lost his pride long ago, he often found himself wearing dresses to pin certain things together or the like. He was pretty lean, and had pretty good hips, if he said so himself, so it didn’t look overly weird on him. The top half did, obviously, but that’s not where he needed to be right now.

 He was struggling with pinning the bows down when Marco entered the dorm, and they stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Eren had several pins between his lips and Marco just looked a little dumfounded before he laughed. “I was already thinking it’d been a while since I saw you in a dress.” He teased, and Eren shot him a glare. “Shut up.” He spoke through the pins as he finally pinned the damn bow down. He straightened up and got the pins between his teeth. “Red is a good color on you, though.” Marco said, inspecting him. Eren sighed. “Why thank you Marco.” He said, just the teeny tiny bit sarcastic. Or maybe very sarcastic.

Marco sighed, shaking his head. And saying nothing as Eren pulled off the dress to sew on the bows. After another 15 minutes Eren was done, putting the [dress](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/898936688/Summer-women-s-2013-puff-sleeve-red-elegant-sexy-V-neck-gentlewomen-slim-dress.jpg) on a hanger. He’d make sure to ask his sister to model in it so he could get some more pictures for his portfolio. He often gave the women’s clothes he’d made to Mikasa, since well, he didn’t wear them. A good portion of his own closet were things he’d made himself as well, and he did have to say, it saved a pretty good amount of money.

 He got out his phone and opened a text to Mikasa.

 

**To: Sis**

**8:37 PM**

**Hey, I’ve sown a new dress today, let’s meet up so you can try it on soon. Does Friday sound okay?**

 

It always took his sister a while to reply so he took one of his fashion magazines off the pile to start reading it and maybe get some inspiration. About 45 minutes later his phone chimed with a reply

 

**From: Sis**

**9:26 PM**

**I don’t know Eren, I’ve been pretty busy lately.**

Busy banging Annie, yeah. He shook his head and forced himself to push down the bitter thought. His sister was studying medicine at a university, of course she was legitimately busy.

‘But she always makes time for others’ A skeptic voice rang through his head. He sighed.

 

**To: Sis**

**9:27 PM**

**But can you please check if you have time soon? I really want you to try it, plus I miss you.**

This time his phone buzzed again pretty soon.

 

**From: Sis**

**9:28 PM**

**We’ll see, okay?**

We’ll see always meant it was never going to happen. He’d heard It too many times before. Bitterness swelled up inside him and he closed his eyes. “You alright?”

Well damn, he’d almost forgot Marco was in the room too. “I’m fantastic, I’ve never been better.” He replied sarcastically, and the freckled boy sighed, turning so he was facing Eren. “Are you going to stay mad at us forever?” He asked, and Eren shot him a pointed look. “Maybe, I quite like being mad at you.” He said, again, sarcastically.

Bitterness and sarcastic humor, his entire being in a nutshell.

“Jesus Eren, grow up.” Marco spat and Eren groaned. “Jesus, maybe you should give me some fucking time. What did you fucking expect?” He asked, agitated. “You kick me out of our relationship and expect me to be all buddy buddy with you again within a few weeks?” Marco sighed, rolling his eyes but not saying anything else. “You fucking broke my heart, asshole.” Eren spat, though It didn’t have enough venom in it to sound threatening. If anything it made him sound like a kicked puppy, and that only spurred his anger on further.

He decided he needed a walk, and put on his jacket. He had no energy to make himself look presentable so he simply kept his jogging pants on and went outside, stuffing his phone in his pocket. The cold air welcomed him as he stepped onto the campus ground. It was pretty green, trees, benches, perfect for taking a stroll. It wasn’t that late yet, so there were still some people out, but in general he was alone with his thoughts as he sat down against one of the trees. He could have sat on one of the benches like normal people, but this was kind of his spot. The tree had a bit of a hollow that was perfect for sitting against, and it made for a perfect blend-in-with-the-background spot for when he needed time to think or just felt down.

The ground was still slightly damp from the rainfall earlier on the day, and it soaked his butt quite uncomfortably but he paid it no mind as he looked at the dark sky. He let his thoughts run free as he sat there, simply sitting. Sometimes he liked to go out and simply exist. Just sit somewhere (preferably at his tree spot) and exist. Not do anything but feel the wind, sun, rain, hail or snow against his face, the cold or warmth creep through him as he thought about how weird life really was. It was easy, just existing. It wasn’t satisfactory, but it was enough for when living proved to be too complicated, and everything overwhelmed him.

 He sighed, the sound cutting through the silence as he shook himself out of his deep thoughts. He got out his phone, noting he had been sitting here for a while already and stared at Mikasa’s text, before typing out a quick reply.

 

**From: Sis**

**9:28 PM**

**We’ll see, okay?**

 

**To: Sis**

**10:12 PM**

**Yeah right.**


	3. Pizza and a Bordeaux red dress shirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hanji and Erwin eat pizza, and Levi goes to the store again to get Eren's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo! Third chapter is here.  
> Lovely MilesLibertatis offered to beta for me, so that's why the chapter's so mistake free!  
> Edit: Okay, it wasn't because I forgot to delete some annotations and accidently deleted some spaces, but I hope it's better now.

Levi groaned as he woke up to his alarm. Mornings are a fucking abomination, mornings should burn, along with early birds. If there was anything he didn't trust, it would be early birds. The raven arose from the bed with a grunt, staggering a bit, as he was still half asleep.

He brushed his teeth and took a shower on autopilot, before opening his walk in closet. He had an incredible amount of clothes, it was a little embarrassing, but hey, he worked in the fashion industry, so that accounted for a good excuse.

 He stepped inside and hummed to himself, before deciding on a pair of slim black pants with a simple white dress shirt. He opened the top drawer of his dresser, revealing a pretty big tie display that was almost entirely full. He automatically reached for his new favorite tie and he smiled as he slipped it around his neck to tie it. It really brought out the blue in his eyes, and it reminded him of Eren.

The cute employee had stuck in his mind after the first time he had visited the shop. He usually shopped online, or had things custom made, but Hanji and Erwin had been nagging him to get new cufflinks for a while now so he had decided to stop by a designer outlet on his way home. The first thing that had greeted him were bright turquoise eyes, and he'd been so caught off guard he'd blurted something out something rude.

He sighed to himself and closed the tie drawer, and proceeded to put on his [watch](http://cdn.watchshop.com/profiler/thumb_cache/zoom/99933241_v_1423936949.jpg) and perfume. He hadn't been able to keep himself from returning to the shop in the hopes the bright eyed boy would be there again, and he had been.  It wasn't fair, the boy was just way too adorable, with the way his ears would turn red whenever Levi smiled at him and his wide grin when he was telling him about the products. Levi just wanted to take him home and keep him there.

He'd started pondering on how he could possibly get this guy's number, or strike up a conversation that wasn't about overpriced pieces of metal. He could give Eren his number, but he didn't want to wait anxiously for the boy to text him. He sighed, quickly eating something and picking up his briefcase to go to work.

 

He got into his car and drove to work, humming mindlessly to himself as he dealt with the pain in the ass traffic. He pulled into the parking lot next to a huge building and stepped out, looking up at the architectural monstrosity that stood proud and tall. 'Survey couture', is what the white letters said, high up in the air. The building was made mostly out of glass, and Levi thought once again about what a pain it must be to clean all those windows. He shook his head and headed inside.

He greeted Petra, the receptionist, before striding to the elevator. He went up to his floor, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. Once he entered the workspace everyone stopped doing what they were doing for a bit to look at him, and he shook his head as he headed for his office. He needed to get clear on what he needed to do today. He was vice president of Merchandising and Design, and it could be stressful as fuck. He had a lot on his plate, and it could get the better of him sometimes, but Nanaba, his trusted assistant, always made sure everything was organized and they didn't feel the need to make more work out of things than necessary. 

 

When he had to make a trip to the design department later that day to deliver some papers, he felt it. There was this particular time of year, the whole building started sweating. Not literally though, that would be disgusting. Anyway, Fashion week. It was always a shit ton of work, even more so than regular fashion shows or new collections. There was just so fucking much to do, and about two months in advance everyone started getting a little tense.

You see, they always brought out an autumn line in September, so they barely had time to work on the Fashion week before then. Which brought them in a pretty tight spot. The design team had it especially bad; the nearer fashion week, the more they looked like zombies.

 "Levi! Finally! I thought I was going to die of old age before you would get here." Hanji groaned as he handed them the papers.  Hanji was the editor in chief of the design team, and they were quick to cave under stress.

"Shut up, four eyes, you know the elevator is slow as fuck." He shot back, leaning against Hanji’s desk and looking at the editor. Hanji’s hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail as usual and their glasses were a little askew.

"You can’t use that as an excuse forever- hey, you're wearing that tie a lot lately." They uttered, and Levi rolled his eyes.  

"So sue me, and yes, I can use that as an excuse forever." He shot back, and Hanji chuckled, clicking their pen on the desk; it’s a nervous habit of theirs.

 "I wasn't saying it's bad. It's just- you get bored of ties so quickly, I'm sure you have more ties than I have pencils." They sat back in their chair and their gaze flicked up to the raven, who looked away, around the spacy room.

 There were about twenty desks placed conveniently in blocks of four, where people were scratching design after design on paper, onto drawing tablets and looking up references on their computers. He had considered becoming a fashion designer, since he had many good ideas for clothing, but he couldn't draw for shit so there was that. He was content taking several departments under his wing. Hanji's voice drew him from his thoughts and he scratched his head with a sigh.

“Yeah, I just really like this one.” He eventually answered, a little distracted. Hanji raised their eyebrow but dropped the topic.

 "Have you talked to Erwin about pizza night yet? I really want pizza." They said, as they tried to stick as many pencils in their ponytail as possible. Levi sighed, watching their many failed attempts.

"I'll call him later. Now, get back to work, you piece of shit." He said, before curtly turning around and heading for the door.

Laughter followed him to the door. "Love you tooooo!" Hanji yelled at him when he was almost out. He sighed as he walked outside into the broad lounge of this floor, away from the lovable idiot he called his friend. He walked to the elevators and managed to almost trip over a pile of research books. This was going to be  a long day.

 When the end of the workday was nearing he shot Erwin a text, informing him of Hanji's cravings and desire for a pizza night. His reply was short and simple, as always. 'Sure, a pizza with pesto for me, please.' Levi slumped in his chair and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Great, this meant they expected him to host said pizza night.

He then felt his phone buzz with a text from Hanji. 'Three BBQ chicken for meee!!' Why was he friends with them again? He heard Hanji’s automatic response even in his head. ‘Because you love us!’ They would say. This thought emitted a sigh from him, and a small smile curled his lips. They weren’t wrong, but Levi would never actually tell them this. 

"I swear to god, Hanji, you're going to get fat," he said around a mouthful of pizza with extra olives on it. Hanji just cackled, stuffing the ninth piece of pizza in their mouth.

"Fuck that shit, I don't mind getting fat for pizza." They said, and Erwin laughed, taking a bite out of his own slice as he made himself comfortable.

"A noble cause, Hanji." The blond said, and Levi rolled his eyes. “Just wait a few years, you’ll be crying about that you’ve gained weight, and when I tell you ‘told you so’, you’re going to pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“That’s totally not true!” Hanji said, pointing at Levi, but Erwin hummed. “He might have a point, Hanji.”

"You’re both mean.” The editor said. “You know what would complete the evening...?" Hanji leaned forward, BBQ sauce on the corner of their lips and a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"No, Hanji, we're not drinking."

"Aww.. But Levi." Hanji pouted, and the raven shook his head, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Last time you wrecked my house." He said, and Hanji groaned as Erwin’s laughter filled the room.

 

It was a fun night, although a little taxing. Hanji had managed to get BBQ sauce on his couch, and he made them try to clean it most of the night. Eren kept creeping up in his thoughts, it didn’t matter what he was doing. He could be working, cooking, reading. It was getting a little annoying so he decided: he'd get Eren's number. Somehow.

 

He found himself in front of the store on a cold but sunny Saturday. He could see the brunet talking to a blond guy through the glass doors. The boy looked cheerful today, and he took a deep breath before stepping inside. He would look at a few shirts while he was there, but really he just desperately needed something personal to latch onto and talk to Eren about. It wasn't as if Eren’s work attire was very personal, and if he wore jewelry, Levi hadn't seen it.

Turquoise eyes snapped up to him once he walked in, and the boy looked (pleasantly?) surprised.

"Hey, you're here again."

Levi nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. Damn this kid. The other employee, made his way to the back, he probably needed to take care of something.

"I just wanted to take a look at the shirts." he said.

Eren nodded, smiling at the older man. Levi walked over to the shirts but turned to Eren anyway.

"Could you, tell me stuff about the designs?" He was just bullshitting to get the brunet to pay attention to him now. He felt a little silly, but the boy didn't seem to mind. He smiled brightly before walking over to him.

 The brat actually managed to sell him a shirt. He just couldn't say no when the boy held up a Bordeaux dress shirt, asking him to try it on. He could say no even less after trying it on and actually liking the color on him. When he showed Eren he had the feeling the brunet's face was just as red as the shirt and- how could he not buy it now? God, was he lucky his pay was insanely good.

Levi sighed softly, watching Eren fold the shirt. His long eyelashes fluttered, and his lips were turned up in a small smile. Now was the time. He was just about to ask when his eyes fell on a sketchbook to the side of the counter. The page was filled with several clothing designs and Levi pulled it closer to take a better look. These were really good. He was about to turn the page when a hand pulled the book away from him.

 He looked up, slightly annoyed to have the designs pulled away from under his nose, but relaxed when he saw Eren holding the sketchbook.

"Wait, are those yours?" He asked. He was pretty sure the surprise showed on his face but he couldn't be bothered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't clutter the workspace." Eren said softly, shifting from one foot to another and avoiding Levi’s gaze.

Levi was sure he was in heaven, and this boy was his angel. Handsome, adorable, _and_ an amazing fashion designer.

"No, it's fine. Please, let me see them." He asked, begging him with his eyes.

Levi saw the hesitance in his eyes but eventually the boy caved in and handed him the sketchbook again. He took it eagerly and started flipping through it. They were _really_ good, and he wasn't just saying this because it was Eren who had drawn them either; some of them had great potential. He could probably put together a stunning clothing line just with this book and it wasn't everyday he could say that. He noticed Eren fidget in his place a little, probably nervous to have someone look at his work so intently

"These are really good." He told Eren, and the boy's cheeks flushed from the praise. God, he was adorable.. No Levi, focus.

"T-thank you." He said, stuttering a bit on the thanks. Levi smiled at him, taking in the nervous boy in front of him. He leaned against the counter before speaking up again.

"Have you actually materialized one of these designs?" He asked, and Eren nodded. The boy got out his phone, probably to look up a picture on his phone. When he held the phone out to him Levi kinda just, he wanted to marry this boy. On the picture a young woman was standing in front of a white wall. She was gorgeous, but not any more gorgeous than the dress she was wearing.

 "Did you sew this yourself?" He asked, incredulously. It was done so neatly, it looked amazing. He wished he could inspect it more closely, feel the material in his hands. Eren nodded, in answer to his question. This was the perfect opportunity to give Eren his number and be fairly sure the boy would reply and it wouldn't seem creepy at all! This was his lucky day.

 He reached inside his briefcase and got his business cards out of it. He kept them in a silver holder, his name gracefully engraved in the front. He opened the case and got out one of the cards. He took a pen from his bag and scribbled his personal phone number on the back of the card. He handed the card to Eren, who looked like he couldn't believe whatthe hell was happening. He saw Eren's eyes widen as he read the card and Levi allowed a smirk to slip onto his face.

 "Please give me a call. I can arrange an internship, part-time job, whatever you want. It'd be a waste to not have a talent like you on the team." He told Eren. Hanji would freak when they got their hands on this kid. The boy currently looked as if he was going to faint, and a giant grin appeared onto his face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, thank you so much." He said in one breath, practically vibrating with excitement now.

"Don't shit your pants in excitement," he mused, chuckling at the sight. The boy blushed and put his business card into his wallet.

 "Feel free to text me for non-business purposes too, you're fun to talk to," he said, quickly, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Before the brunet could say anything in reply Levi grabbed the bag with his new shirt in it and muttered a goodbye before he walked out. He breathed in the fresh air when he stepped outside, and slowly headed for his car.

 

When he arrived home his cat greeted him by the door, meowing at him. Levi knew better than to assume the animal was doing it out of affection;the mischievous little thing probably just wanted food.

"Corporal, you know it isn't time for dinner yet. Bugger off, " he said, and the cat narrowed its eyes as Levi took off his coat and passed the ball of fur to flop down on his couch.

He took the book he was currently reading from the coffee table and opened it to continue reading. He made himself some coffee later as he listened to the gentle patter of raindrops on the window. A content sigh escaped him as he looked outside, seeing himself in the reflection of the window. He liked moments like these, where he was simply alone with his thoughts and the quiet atmosphere in his living room. Of course he occasionally heard the patter of his cats paws on the floor, but it didn't bother him. Quite the opposite actually, it reassured him.

He sat down with his coffee and stared at the falling rain. His thoughts eventually wandered back to Eren and his bright smile. Did the boy have many friends? Did he share his dorm with someone? What was his favorite color? Food? Was his family nice and did he have any siblings? All questions he asked himself, and yet the thought of that the boy may potentially have a partner made him sulk.

Around dinner time he cooked for himself and gave his cat food. Corporal happily slobbered up the chunks of unidentifiable slush and he himself slowly ate the lasagna he'd made. He wasn't a great cook, but his food was decent enough. About an hour later he was sitting on his bed with a Stephen King book when he heard the buzzing of his phone.

 A text from an unknown number.

 


	4. The winds of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to his MMA class, a party, and talks to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank people who've left kudos/comments, they really make my day!  
> Lovely MilesLibertatis beta'd for me again! :D  
> Enjoy!

His sister had come over, albeit two weeks later than he’d originally wanted to take the pictures. But he tried not to mind and have fun with her as they took pictures and played some video games after. It had left him content; he had really missed his sister. When he went back to work the day after, he was in a good mood, chatting with Thomas when the beautiful stranger came in again.

 The man was [dressed](http://cdn.themancave.fm/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/awesome-mens-fashion.jpg) like a wet dream and Eren’s hands had itched again to dress him in his own designs. The spicy scent assaulted his nostrils as he helped him pick out a shirt, which made it hard to focus on the task at hand. Eren knew from the moment the man said dress shirt he wanted to get him into a Bordeaux one. He was practically drooling at the opportunity.

 He had totally forgotten to put away his sketchbook, in which he had absent mindedly been drawing since there hadn’t been  many costumers coming in. He hadn’t wanted the man to see his sketches at all, but the result of the whole situation had him shocked to the bone.

 So now he was sitting on his bed, holding the card between his fingers. He was staring at the letters on the card, as he recalled his interactions with the handsome raven today.

 

He could barely believe what he saw. This handsome man worked for the current leading company in the fashion industry and thought _his_ work was good. Said handsome man had a name now: Levi Ackerman.

 He carefully flipped over the card to be greeted with two overlapping wings, the logo of Survey Couture. Right under the wings a phone number was scribbled, different from the one on the front. Levi’s personal phone number.

 

Levi’s handwriting was curvy and graceful, nothing like his own scribbles that were supposed to resemble letters. He took his phone in his hand, staring at the device for a bit as nerves raged inside of him. Not only did he have a chance to get involved with the leaders of the fashion industry, he also had a chance to get involved with Levi, the handsome man that had been occupying his thoughts for the last few weeks.

He and Levi had been holding friendly conversation whenever he came in, and from what Eren had heard then, the man really knew his fashion. He’d even rejected some pieces because he argued they would be out of style in just a few months. How he was able to predict things like that, Eren didn’t know.

Though he figured fashion was a movement on its own. Ever changing. The same but different. Clothing could make or break someone, it really was a powerful thing.

He remembered the first time he wore a suit. It had been at his high school graduation and had made him feel so good about himself. He had stood proud and tall. He had always loved fashion, but never bothered to invest in better clothing. That was, until graduation, when he felt what it could really do.

After that it was only a matter of time before he’d discarded his simple jeans-t-shirt-hoodie closet and started to buy clothes that looked flattering, creating outfits that worked for him. It had done wonders. People noticed him, he was out there more. He stood straighter, paid more attention to his looks in general.

He knew for a fact his improved way of dressing was what Jean noticed and piqued his interest. Marco too had finally acknowledged him because of it. So he could say it had brought him up and down at the same time. Though how bitter he may be, he knew he would never regret his time with the two. They had made great memories, they helped him grow as a person. He would never regret them, no matter how angry or melancholic he was. They were a part of his life, and he had been so in love with them.

He snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had been spacing out, phone in hand as he stared at the wall. He took a deep breath and looked down at the neat scribbles again.

Eren punched in Levi’s number and his fingers hovered over the keyboard keys. What should he even text? ‘Hey! Wanna make out?’ He chuckled to himself as he shook his head. After about 15 minutes he settled for a simple ‘Hey, it’s Eren.’

 He flopped back on his bed and groaned ~~,~~ before getting up and packing his bag for his martial art class. He did mixed martial arts, MMA for short. Apart from fashion, it was his greatest passion. He was able to pour his anger into it and ever since he took it up, he had been way calmer in everyday life. Saturday evening wasn’t the most convenient timing, but it was better than Sunday morning at 6 am. Eren had two classes a week and he’d like to do three, actually, but he didn’t really have time or money for that.

As he was stuffing everything in his bag he heard his phone buzz. His heart skipped a beat as he leaped for his phone.

  **To: Levi**

**6:36 PM**

**Hey, it’s Eren.**

**From: Levi**

**6:39 PM**

**Hey, how was work?**

It was simple, but enough. Within no time they were having a conversation through text, and Eren was sure he was smiling like an idiot on his way to his MMA class. They texted back and forth about how work had been today and after he had said he was on his way to the gym Levi had asked what he did, how often he did it. It was just so easy to hold conversation with this man.

After his class his instructor, Dot Pixis, stopped him. “Hey Eren, you did good today.” Eren probably looked surprised because the older man chuckled. He didn’t usually get any compliments. After all, he was only third best in his class. He felt a drop of sweat drip down his nose and he lifted his sleeve to wipe it away.

“Ah, thanks,” he said, smiling a little shyly.

“I wanted to ask if you would like to participate in regionals this year.” Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, and Pixis smiled at his surprise.

“But sir, Annie and Reiner are way better than me. Why don’t you send one of them?” He asked, frowning in confusion.

 The older man hummed, inspecting him as he tapped his chin. “Because you’ve been hiding, Jaeger,” he said. “You’ve stopped trying to become the best and you hide behind excuses.”

 Eren was silent for a little before casting his eyes to the ground. Pixis was right, he hadn’t been trying to beat Annie or Reiner. He had surrendered to them without really knowing. He kept wondering why he couldn’t beat them, but really it was because he had given up before the fight even started. He had laid himself down to being second best for so long, he forgot he was supposed to fight to be in first place.

 It was true nothing really came easy for him like it had for others, but when he was younger he had always told himself to work ten times harder than others to surpass them. Had he lost the fire in him because he’d let himself been trampled over for so long?

 “I don’t want to see that look of defeat anymore, understand?” Pixis asked sternly. “I am sending you to regionals in two months so you can find your spirit again. Push yourself until there is nothing left, you hear me?”

 Eren looked up at his instructor and nodded. “Yes, sir!” He called. He was caught off guard by his own voice ~~,~~ and the ferocity in it. Pixis looked pleased and nodded to the door.

 

On his way home he got out his phone and bit his lip. His hair was still damp and he grimaced as he ran a hand through it. He had a new text from Levi, asking how it went. He smiled as he answered.

There was condensation on the bus windows and it gave everything kind of an eerie glow. He raised his hand to draw a heart on the window, smiling at the two lines. Life sure was strange. Not just the social constructs, economics, human behavior, but also computers, life, nature, the universe. He was kind of upset he wouldn’t ever be able to know how it all worked. Even if he spent his whole life trying to figure it all out, he simply wouldn’t know. It kind of annoyed him, but then again, life was way more fun when it was mysterious.

When he felt his phone buzz he snapped out of his musings, looking at the screen that had lit up. Levi replied to his texts really fast. It was kind of refreshing since it usually took people a long ass time to reply to his texts.

When he walked into his dorm Marco was there, reading a book. He sighed, ignoring his roommate as he threw off his shirt and grabbed his toiletries and a towel. A shower was highly needed right now.

“Hey Eren, there’s a party this Friday, I thought you might want to come,” he heard Marco say from behind him. He hummed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Wow, I’m invited to a party, that’s new,” he said ~~,~~ and turned around to face his roommate.

The black haired boy sighed, putting down his book. “Are you coming or not?” He snapped and Eren sighed.

At least there would be free alcohol and maybe he could meet some people or something. He remembered Pixis’s words and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He said before heading to the showers. He took a pretty long shower, inspecting the bruises from his class earlier. Annie really hadn’t held back, though she never really did.

When he was back in his dorm Marco stood up. “I’m going to Jean’s.” He said and Eren nodded, shrugging.

“Have fun fucking a horse,” he said. He was so good in letting the bitterness get the upper hand.

The other simply groaned and left, leaving Eren alone in the dorm. His mind wandered to the conversation he had had with Mr. Pixis and he realized he hadn’t told anyone he’d been qualified for regionals yet. But then he remembered nobody would probably care. He checked his phone to see if he had any new unread messages. Perhaps Levi would care?

Well, what did he have to lose anyway, right? He picked up his phone and sent the man a text with the news and got one back within a minute.

  **From: Levi**

**9:34 PM**

**That’s great, good work. You’d better kick some ass out there.**

Eren grinned, letting his head fall back against the pillows he was leaning against. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he could feel the winds of change.

 

Levi and Eren really hit it off. They had been texting nonstop after that, and a few days in Eren took the plunge to ask for his skype. It was Wednesday evening and Eren was sitting behind his booted up computer bathing in nerves. Luckily Marco was at Jean’s place so he didn’t have to worry about that. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, as he had traded his dress shirt for something more comfortable.

The skype call sound broke the silence in the room as Levi was calling. He pressed accept call with shaking fingers and slowly the pixels changed into a face; Levi’s devilishly handsome face. It looked like he was sitting on his couch and was wearing the bordeaux red dress shirt Eren had sold him the other day.

“Hey,” he greeted, mirroring the smile the other was sporting. He was really fucking nervous and oh god what if there’d be awkward silences?

“You were telling me about how you like to sleep naked in summer yesterday, don’t you fucking start acting shy now, you dimwit,” was the first thing Levi said. And with that the heavy atmosphere and his nerves were gone.

“It gets too hot for clothes in summer, no one can blame me,” he said with a grin on his face. He saw Levi roll his eyes as he took as sip of whatever was in the mug he was holding.

“Damn exhibitionist,” the older man shot back and Eren laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I watched Black Swan the other day, and I’m so confused,” he told Levi, who chuckled. Eren simply sat there, looking at his screen like an idiot. That sound could probably render him useless anytime.

“I think the whole world is confused about that movie,” the raven continued and Eren hummed.

“There were just so many parts in the movie where I was like ‘what’. And what was that lesbian scene even for?” He ranted, throwing up his hands.

“I was more concerned about the gross grandpa on the train,” Levi said, putting his mug down on the coffee table. The screen went out of focus for a bit before he could see Levi clearly again.

“What, you mean that wasn’t you?” Eren joked, a cheeky grin breaking out on his face.

“Ha ha Eren, very funny,” Levi said sarcastically, but he couldn’t help the tug at the corners of his lips. “I would mimic him, but since I still don’t quite know how old you are I won’t. I’m sure you’re not even legal.”

“Hey! I’m nineteen,” Eren shot back and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Aww, such a big boy now, are you?” He cooed and Eren huffed.

“It isn’t my fault you’re old.”

They bickered on like that for a bit before they settled into comfortable conversation. Eren only noticed how late it was getting when Marco came into the room while he was mid-sentence.

“Huh, you’re still up?” He asked and Eren shrugged, tearing his eyes from Levi’s for a bit to look at Marco. The boy looked pretty disheveled. He looked at the clock, it was around twelve, and Eren wouldn’t know why the boy came in in the first place.

He figured it out when Marco got the lube from his bedside table. “Oh my god,” he muttered and Marco just sent him a pointed glare.

“You guys use up way too much lube, I swear to god,” he told the black haired boy. “Jean isn’t even that big,” he added, raising his eyebrows at his ex-boyfriend.

“Ha ha, Eren. Why don’t you stay out of our sex life,” Marco shot back, unaware of the fact there was another pair of ears listening.

“It’s kind of hard to stay out of your sex life, you know,” he said, narrowing his eyes. Marco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over each other.

“At least I still have one.”

It shouldn’t have hurt like it did. He shouldn’t get as angry as he did. He was about to lash out when he heard Levi’s deep voice in his headphones.

“Eren.”

His name was the only thing he said, but it made him snap out of it and his head turned back to the screen where Levi was looking at him with calculating eyes. A simple nod from the man was enough to calm him down and he took a deep breath before glancing at Marco.

“Congratulations, I hope you’re happy with yourself,” he said, raising one eyebrow at him. Marco looked surprised. He had probably been expecting anger from him. The boy briskly turned around and stalked out again.

“Seems like you’ve got some dirt on that guy,” Levi said, and Eren groaned.

“Enough to last a lifetime,” he said. Levi didn’t ask any more questions after he didn’t elaborate anymore and Eren was really happy for that.

About an hour later they hung up and Eren yawned. He should get the fuck to sleep. When he was lying in bed he heard his phone buzz and he picked it up to look at the text he’d gotten.

**From: Levi**

**1:19 AM**

**I enjoyed tonight.**

A grin broke out on his face and he rolled over, feeling rather giddy.

**To: Levi**

**1:19 AM**

**Me too.**

 The following days they did just the same; talking through text through the day, and skyping in the evening. They didn’t have time to skype hours at a time every day, but let’s just say they talked a shit ton. Eren desperately wanted to meet up, but he had an awful lot of assignments. The period was almost over as Christmas break was nearing. The second half of the year they had to do an internship, as to apply the things you’d learned.

When he told Levi, the man insisted for him to become an intern at the design team. Eren felt a little bad for sneaking his way in, instead of fighting for a place like the rest of his classmates, but how could he deny? The way his teacher had looked when he told him the news, that he had found an internship at Survey Couture, he finally felt acknowledged.

 

Before he knew it it was Friday, the day of the party he had promised to go to. He sighed, opening his closet and looking inside. One bright side of parties was that he could dress up. Not like he didn’t always dress up, but hey, now he had an excuse. He put on his [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=nl&id=178984916) and jewelry, he even applied some eyeshadow because why not? Fuck gender roles.

Armin picked him up and before he knew it they were on their way to the party. All Levi had said when he told him was simply: be careful. It made Eren giddy but he also wanted to have fun tonight, at least drink some alcohol and maybe make out or something. God knows he needs it.

When they arrived at the party the house was already buzzing with people and Eren and his friend made way to the table with drinks. Cheap fucking beer it was then. He shouldn’t have expected anything else, really. He took a can of beer, and Armin got some water for himself.

“How are things going?” His blond friend asked with a smile. The boy had grown a fuckton just before turning twenty and to Eren’s annoyance he was now around his height. His hair had also grown and was pulled back into a ponytail.

“Fine. School’s busy, Marco’s an ass, and I got qualified for regionals,” he told his friend, taking a sip of his beer. The blonde’s eyes widened, and Eren let a small grin slip onto his face.

“Oh my god, that’s so great Eren! Why haven’t you told me sooner?” Armin gushed.

Eren sighed. “I thought you wouldn’t care,” he said simply, and Armin deflated a little.

The boy opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted by Ymir, who walked up to them with a grin. Eren was pretty surprised not to see Krista with her.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” He asked, and Ymir laughed.

“Hi to you too, Eren. Krista’s with Sasha,” she said. They all had to near-yell to understand each other since the music was so loud.

“Come dance with meee, Eren my gayboy.”

 Eren laughed, shaking his head. “I haven’t had nearly enough alcohol for that yet,” he told her before throwing back the rest of his drink.

“Okay, well, the last who finishes ten beers is a loser!” She called and picked up a can to start drinking. How could Eren refuse?

 

He totally won. At least, he thought he won. He couldn’t quite care to remember as they danced. He was feeling fuzzy from all the alcohol and he was enjoying himself quite a bit. He was fairly sure someone passed him a joint at some point and he should have kept track of it but fuck that shit. He had been feeling like shit the past few months and he thought he deserved a mindless night.

He was sure he was dancing with Krista and Reiner at one point, but now he was making out with some random girl he didn’t really know, and he didn’t really care either because she was a pretty good kisser.

After a while she’d left him alone on the couch and he thought it would be a good idea to get some air. He went upstairs to the balcony and leaned against the railing a little clumsily. He suddenly felt really alone, even through the drunken haze. So in his drunken stupor he did the first thing that came to mind.

Call Levi.

The man picked up pretty fast. “Eren? Is everything okay?” The deep voice sounded through the phone.

“Yeah... No, I mean, totally fine. Greatttt,” he slurred, trying to remember why the fuck he called in the first place. He heard a sigh from the other end of the line ~~,~~ and some shuffling.

“You’re drunk off your ass, aren’t you?” Levi asked, and Eren shook his head vigorously even though the other couldn’t see.

“Noooo! I’m sober as a goose. I mean, very straight.” He frowned. “No, wait. I’m not straight,” he tried to correct himself. “I’m sober, yes.” He heard Levi chuckle on the other end of the line and it made him laugh clumsily as well.

“I just called, because.. I felt alonely.” He reflected on the sentence for a bit before speaking again. “I mean, alone, or lonely, not alonely,” he corrected himself and changed the position he was standing in, staggering a bit.

“Why are you lonely? Aren’t you at a party?” Levi asked, and Eren could hear a cat meow at the other end of the line.

“Yeah yeah, but everyone likes others more than me,” he slurred, sighing as he leaned his head on the railing. “They always do.” He heard Levi hum, probably trying to come up with a good reply.

“Don’t worry, Eren. You’ll find someone who’ll put you on the number one spot,” Levi said and Eren could practically envision the smile on his face.

Eren hummed, trying to think about it rationally but he wasn’t really able to because of the alcohol.

“Go home Eren, you’re drunk,” he heard Levi say and Eren laughed very loudly.

“Haha, Levi the meme queen.” He giggled and it was silent for a while before Levi spoke up again.

“What the fuck is a meme?”

Eren was sure his laughter could be heard two streets away.

 

After his call with Levi he went downstairs again and tried to find Armin in the mess of people. When he finally saw him again, he found him playing beer pong with their friends. He wasn’t playing fair though, as he was the designated driver for the night so he didn’t actually drink alcohol.

“Join us, Eren!” Reiner slurred and dragged him into the game. He was fucking good at beer pong though, no one could deny this.

When [Bad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE9xkZ8xTN8) [Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE9xkZ8xTN8) came on Eren couldn’t hold himself back and dragged Reiner onto the dance floor with him. The two had a reputation for dancing to the gay songs. People made way for them as they had a dance off, getting a little closer than they probably would when sober. Eren mouthed the lyrics as he danced, making a ‘come hither’ sign with his finger towards the other. They probably looked like idiots, but whatever.

When it was around two am Armin managed to drag him from the party. The blond hadn’t drunk since he would be driving and was listening to his drunk babbling as he dumped him in his bed. Eren clumsily set his alarm for work and decided to send Levi a text.

 

**To: Levi**

**2:37 AM**

**Slewp tioght Livi lob u**


	5. A warm heart in cold weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren hang out, Eren's friends are douchebags and he's a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo, new chapter, I think I'm getting better at the formatting (right?)  
> MilesLibertatis is great and a super awesome beta as always.  
> I'm personally excited for next chapter because of reasons you don't know yet (mwuahah)

The loud shrill of his alarm clock shot through his head like an arrow and he groaned loudly. He was still in his clothes from the party and he slowly sat up, trying to blink away the sleep. His head was quite literally killing him. He really should try to find some painkillers and down a glass of water or two to get rehydrated. He shut off his alarm and squinted at the screen. He had a new text.

  **From: Levi**

**2:40 AM**

**Sleep tight, idiot.**

He frowned and looked at the text he had sent last night. “Oh my god.” He muttered, embarrassed. He ignored the flush on his face and took his work uniform from his closet. When he looked in the mirror he pushed down the urge to groan again. His hair was a literal bird nest and the eyeshadow had smudged so it looked like a glitter bomb had exploded on his face, and the black smudged eyeliner under his eyes totally completed the look. He sighed and stumbled to the showers after wiping off the makeup with makeup remover.

 After his quick shower he put on his work clothes and willed his hair to stay down with a ton of hairspray. He just gave up after a while. He remembered to drink some water but he couldn’t really find any painkillers.

 Work was okay, though his head was hurting like a bitch. There was this one woman that complained about the prices of the products. Eren didn’t blame her per se, but she was really fucking annoying. A text from Levi made him perk up.

**From: Levi**

**11:49 AM**

**When do you get off work?**

 

**To: Levi**

**11:52 AM**

**1:30, why?**

**From: Levi**

**11:53**

**I’m picking you up**

Eren was sure he was going to squeal or do something embarrassing like that. He was kind of regretting being in his work clothing and not having anything else with him. He couldn’t be blamed, though. He hadn’t known he would be going out after he was done.

“Why do you look so bummed?” He heard Thomas say next to him. He looked up and sighed.

“Someone is coming to pick me up. For what I don’t know, but these clothes make me look like a zombie,” he told Thomas who grinned.

“A date! Well, we have to do something about that then, don’t we?” The blonde grinned, jutting one hip to the side as he crossed his arms.

“Ah, I don’t know about the date thing…” he said ~~,~~ but Thomas wasn’t listening.

“I have some clothes in the back you can borrow when your shift ends,” he said. “I’m sure they’ll fit you.”

Eren smiled at Thomas, nodding. “Thank you.” He didn’t know why he didn’t hang out with his coworker more often, he had never been anything but nice to him. “Hey, let’s hang out sometime,” he said, smiling.

 Thomas smiled and nodded, but then another costumer came in, cutting their conversation short. Eren helped the man who eventually bought a [briefcase](http://www.mulberry.com/shop/mens/mens-briefcases/somerton-briefcase-oxblood-smooth-saddle) from Mulberry. You know, the one he really wanted and was over two thousand dollar.  Eren could literally drool over those, he wasn’t joking. So it was pretty hard to keep himself in check as he packed the briefcase and had to hand it over

 When the end of his shift was nearing Thomas showed him to the bag of clothes he had brought to change into after work. Eren looked inside and he should have known the selection of clothes would be nothing short of perfect. Thomas had a great eye for fashion, that was for sure.

 He changed into the [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/men_in_leather_jackets/set?id=162066626) on the toilet and was pretty pleased with the fit. He did have  to roll up the pant legs a bit, however, since they were too long for him. The blond peeked inside and grinned, holding up his thumbs. When his shift ended he checked out and thanked Thomas with the promise of returning the clothes as soon as possible before walking out.

 He looked around for a bit until his eyes found Levi. The man was standing next to a street lamp, scrolling on his phone. Eren grinned and walked up to him, and shit, did he ever _not_[dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=nl&id=179078661) like he was going to see the president?

“Hey gramps,” he greeted and Levi’s head snapped up at his voice. God, that eye roll was even more intense in real life.

“Hey little shit.” He replied, but Eren could see the man look him up and down.

“I had already mentally prepared myself for the god awful uniform, really,” the raven said, raising an eyebrow at him and Eren laughed.

“Me too, but a coworker lend me his clothes,” he said, bringing his hand up to scratch his cheek. Levi hummed, his eyes flicking down to the pants.

“Thought so. The pants are too long.” Levi smiled at him. It made his heart skip a beat, and Levi started walking.

“You look good,” Levi said. He was sure he was blushing, but he chose to ignore this, and instead followed the man to wherever he was going.

“Thanks, you do too,” he replied and Levi glanced over at him, meeting his eyes for a bit before he looked in front of him again.

“Thanks,” he murmured and Eren smiled fondly.

“So where are we going?” He asked Levi, stuffing his hands in the pockets of the jacket.

“To a café,” Levi said, smiling at the brunet. Eren nodded, looking up at the sky. The trees were nearly completely barren and the leaves scrunched under their feet. It was quickly getting colder, and it was just a few weeks until Christmas break.

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit until Levi walked inside a café, picking a table next to the window. They took a seat and Levi took off his scarf, laying it on the table. Eren couldn’t keep his eyes off of the other man, he just looked so gorgeous. The bags under his eyes told him he had trouble sleeping, the twitching of his lips told him he was trying not to smile.

A waitress came to take their orders and Eren heard a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j-KHeCD-Xg) softly play in the background. He ordered a hot chocolate, while Levi ordered coffee.

“What made you like fashion?” Levi then asked him, his eyes fixing on Eren’s, leaning forward on his arms.

Eren chuckled, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. “I hated fashion, actually. When I was a kid, I despised it. I said it was stupid people followed trends, it made them all look the same.” He paused when the waitress came over with their drinks, sending a polite smile her way. “But when I was thirteen I realized this wasn’t true, that no one would ever wear a piece of clothing the same way. Then I started drawing outfits. I drew one shirt onto dozens of people, with different combinations and I loved the way they looked so different from each other. And then I was dragged over to the dark side.” He joked the last part, chuckling. “I subscribed to fashion magazines, I did research, I drew, I paid attention to what people were wearing.” He sighed, taking a sip from his drink. “Before I knew it I sold my soul,” he said with a grin.

Levi was a good listener, it hadn’t taken Eren a lot of time to figure that out. The man didn’t talk over you or your story. He listened, not giving nods or ‘mhm’s. But in his eyes you could see he was genuinely listening. When he was done with his story, Levi smiled.

“What about you?” Eren asked, smiling widely at the man across from him. The raven took a sip of his coffee before speaking up.

“My mother owns a boutique in Paris. I was practically born into it, so to say,” he said. “She always took me with her to shows, fashion weeks,” he continued smiling, probably at the fond memories. “Naturally I became interested, and after college I started looking for work in the industry. At one of my mother’s shows I met Erwin Smith. He had big plans, probably too big.” He paused for a bit as he swished his coffee around in his cup. “But I still took his offer, and I started working for him. Left France to live in New York and work for the beginning fashion company, Survey Couture. It was probably the best chance I’ve taken in my life so far.” He finished and Eren hummed.

“Wait, does this mean you can speak French?” He asked, and Levi groaned.

“Out of the whole story, that’s what interests you?” He mocked, sitting back in his chair.

“Uh, well, yeah,” he said sheepishly, making Levi laugh as he shook his head.

“Tu es un idiot,” Levi said, and aside from the fact it sounded extremely sexy, Eren wasn’t _that_ stupid.

“You just called me an idiot!” He accused and Levi laughed again.

“Oh yeah? How do you know?” He teased and Eren huffed, taking a sip of his drink. He was starting to warm up ~~,~~ and he held the cup in his hands, smiling at the coziness of the café.

“That shit’s common knowledge,” he said and Levi hummed.

“Suppose that’s true,” the raven said, sipping his coffee.

They sat there and talked way after their cups were emptied, Eren felt at home with the other. It was easy conversation and comfortable silence. He really didn’t want to leave but he had to get home and eat something before his MMA class.

Levi offered to take him to the bus stop and they walked alongside each other as they talked about some random topics. As they waited for the bus together it occurred to him this whole thing was a little.. date-y? He shook his head, he was just hoping for things that weren’t there. When the bus came into view Levi smiled at him and Eren gave his new found friend a brief hug. He breathed in the other’s scent while he could, before pulling away and stepping into the bus. When he was in his seat he saw Levi hadn’t moved yet and he waved as the bus started driving away. The man gave back a half-hearted wave before disappearing out of his sight.

 

The qualification for regionals had left him with new fighting spirit, and this class, while standing in front of Annie, he didn’t let himself write this off as a lost match. He charged with renewed vigor which Annie clearly hadn’t seen coming. She nearly lost her balance, which gave him the perfect opening for a hit. The whole room went deadly silent as his leg connected to her side, knocking her to the side. He paid it no mind, and he and the blond stared at each other for a few seconds before Annie stood up straight again and gave him a small nod. He grinned, and they continued.

Eren still lost, but it was a close call. They were both panting at the end of their match. He didn’t mind his loss, though. From here on it was just hard work. He caught the nod from his instructor and grinned at him.

“Daaamn, Jaeger! What happened?” Reiner’s booming voice sounded through the still remotely silent room. “I’m sure you could take me down with that new fighting spirit!” He grinned. Eren laughed, shaking his head.

“Not yet, but soon,” he told the other with a grin. Reiner whistled while Pixis ordered them to continue the matches.

Later that evening Eren found himself in front of the mirror in his dorm after a shower. He was only wearing underwear, looking at his body. Eren had never hated his body. It wasn’t perfect, obviously. There was not a single perfect body on this earth, after all. He was a little scrawny, though he had packed on some muscle since he started fighting. Some people would hate the scars, birthmarks and light freckles on themselves but he didn’t. Eren adored all of them. They made him who he was. The scar on his elbow was from when he fell up the escalator that one time. The scar on his finger was from when he accidently cut himself while carving his name into a tree. The gash through his right eyebrow was from the time he and Jean were fighting and bumped into a cabinet, and a plate had fallen on his head.

These scars proved that he has lived, and Eren looked forward to gaining more in the future ~~,~~ so that at the end of his life he could look at his body and see a story. Relive his life in a matter of seconds and tell anyone who was willing to listen: ‘this is from the time I tried straightening my hair and I ended up burning myself. It was for a date, you see.’

The cheerful chime of his phone pulled his eyes from his body and he walked to the device, unlocking it and looking at the text he’d gotten.

**From: Levi**

**8:26 PM**

**Up for skype?**

**To: Levi**

**8:26 PM**

**Sure, let me put on some clothes, I’ll be there in a sec.**

**From: Levi**

**8:27 PM**

**I’m pretty convinced you’re actually a nudist in your free time.**

**To: Levi**

**8:27**

**You wish.**

Eren quickly booted up his laptop and opened skype. When he’d settled on his bed he called Levi. The man accepted the call quickly and Eren’s vision was filled with the sight of Levi.

“So, why were you naked in the first place?” Levi asked and Eren rolled his eyes, grabbing his assignment to continue working on it during their call.

“I wasn’t entirely naked, but I was just… looking in the mirror,” he said, scratching his head as he looked up at Levi. The man had pushed back his hair and Eren could barely handle it.

“You were just looking at yourself?” Levi questioned with a raised eyebrow and Eren rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you ever have that? You just glance at yourself and suddenly you’re thinking about all kinds of random stuff?”

Levi raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his tea. “No, actually,” he said, smiling.

Eren sighed. “Okay then,” he said. “Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?” Eren asked, and Levi hummed before sighing.

“Nothing special, really. I would visit my mother but I’ll be seeing her during Fashion week, plus she has a show on Christmas day. So eventually we decided to skip this year. It isn’t as if we do a lot for Christmas. Erwin and Hanji will both go home for Christmas, so I guess it’ll be just me and Corporal. What about you?” Levi never really talked about his father, so Eren didn’t just want to bring it up. Instead he settled for answering Levi’s question.

“Family party, it’s always equally horrible,” he told Levi with a chuckle.

The two settled into comfortable silence as they both did their own thing ~~,~~ and Eren hummed some absentminded tune.

“So Levi,” he eventually said.

“What is it?”

“About memes.” A loud sigh emitted from his laptop.

“They’re not funny, Eren.”

“♪ Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying? MMMMOh my god! Stop fucking lying! ♪”

Annddd Levi had hung up on him.

 

It was the week before Christmas break ~~,~~ and Eren and his friends were currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria. He was wearing a hideous Christmas sweater and skinny jeans, and was enjoying a bowl of soup.

“Where have you been lately, man?” Connie asked him, swallowing down a bite of his food. The rest of the group hummed in agreement.

“Uh, where I’ve always been, in my dorm, in classes, at work?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“No man, I think he means, you’re not really talking to us anymore,” Reiner said. Eren now raised both his eyebrows and shifted in his seat as he sighed.

“Well, I’ve met someone who actually responds to my attempts at conversation, so I think it’s no miracle I decide to pour my energy in someone who actually appreciates me.”

This had the whole group dead silent and Eren watched in mild satisfaction as guilt settled on their faces. Armin was intensely staring at the table, Jean and Marco were desperately trying to avoid his eyes as well. Bert just looked extremely nervous and Reiner looked a little surprised. Connie and Sasha just silently continued eating. They had been taking him for granted, just assumed he’d always be there, trailing behind them.

His phone chimed in the silence and he got it out, reading Levi’s new message with a smile.

**From: Levi**

**1:12 PM**

**How you holding up? Maybe we can do that movie night soon.**

He looked up from his screen to see everyone looking at him. The confirmation of his fears settled on his heart. He sighed, throwing back the rest of his soup. “Thanks for nothing,” he said softly, standing up and heading for his next class.

 

Christmas break came and Eren spent the first few days of it gaming with Levi at his place, Levi had even let him stay over. They started out with a movie night, but really, it was way more fun to game with Levi. His endless stream of swears was amusing to listen to, and he really got into the game.

They were currently playing Beyond: Two souls on multiplayer mode and Levi had offered to play as Aiden since he got to destroy stuff if he did.

Levi’s place was huge and Eren had barely dared to touch anything in fear of breaking it. Levi had simply rolled his eyes. “Eren, get the stick out of your ass,” was what Levi had said and it had made him laugh and relax. He felt more at home now, huddled in the corner of the couch with a blanket.

“Hey, Levi. Are you ever lonely?” He asked and the raven diverted his attention from the screen and to him, pausing the game. The man ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

“Sometimes, but I mostly enjoy being alone,” he answered, his eyes boring into his own. Eren nodded, staring at the spotless floor.

“Why?”

 Eren looked back up at the other, smiling a little sadly. “I feel lonely often,” he said. “Less since I met you, but still,” he added to reassure Levi. Of what, he didn’t know. He just wanted the other to know he helped.

“You deserve better friends, Eren,” Levi simply said and Eren sighed, deflated. After a bit of silence Levi beckoned him closer, before opening his arms.

Eren smiled, scooting closer and letting Levi embrace him. The older man’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he rested his head on Levi’s shoulder. He breathed in the now familiar but not any less intoxicating scent Levi always wore. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the other.

Levi played with his hair, lightly tugging the locks and brushing his fingers through them. His thumb brushed against the nape of his neck and Eren blushed, burying his face deeper in the crook of the other’s neck. Levi’s breathing calmed him down and he felt warmth blossom in his chest. He realized he really didn’t want to let go, he wanted to stay here in Levi’s arms.

He also realized the position was rather intimate, and the places Levi touched left a fire in their wake. He eventually forced himself to pull back from the hug, fearing things would get awkward otherwise. He smiled at the other thankfully, he did feel a lot better now. He realized no one had really held him for a long time. In the last month of their relationship, Jean and Marco hadn’t really hugged him anymore.

Levi sent him a small nod, smiling at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but shook his head and picked up the controller. “Ready to mash some police officers?” He asked with a grin and Eren nodded, a bright smile taking over his features. Levi’s smile really was infectious.

They gamed some more and cooked dinner together. Eren had to go home after said dinner, since he would spend Christmas with his family. They ate, talking about random things and Eren flipped through the newest issue of the Garrison, the best fashion magazine around.

“There’s a test in here! Let’s do it!” Eren grinned and Levi rolled his eyes as he chewed on his pasta.

“Fine.”

“Would your outfits be seen in a fashion magazine?” Eren read aloud, stuffing some more food in his mouth.

“Yes, considering I often help put together outfits for in that exact magazine.” Eren rolled his eyes, and Levi smugly took a bite of his food.

“Do you mix silver and gold?” Eren asked ~~,~~ and Levi shook his head, mortified.

“Oh god no.” He sneered. Eren laughed.

“I can only imagine how gold would look on you.” He chuckled, taking a bite of his food.

“Hideous. I look like a wannabe rapper when I wear gold.”

Eren choked on his bite of food at that mental image and he swallowed painfully before erupting into a coughing fit.

“Idiot,” Levi said simply, chuckling as he leaned over to pat Eren’s back. The man was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jogging pants today. Eren really hadn’t known what he saw when he woke up this morning to Levi walking into the living room in those clothes. Levi, not dressed like royalty? What?

The result was obviously that Levi was fashionable, he wasn’t vice president of design for nothing. After dinner Eren sighed, knowing he had to get home. He really didn’t want to. He took his sweet time helping Levi with the dishes and to gather his stuff. He was sure Levi knew what he was doing, but the man didn’t comment on it.

After they said their goodbyes Eren headed home, sighing. His breath came out in white puffs of air and Eren focused on them as he walked to the bus stop. He did have his driver’s license, but he didn’t own a car. His parents had given their old car to Mikasa. He didn’t mind too much, he didn’t think busses and trains were too bad.

He liked seeing the many different people, having casual conversation with some, watching the passing scenery instead of having to focus on the road.

He hopped out of the bus at his stop and walked back to his dorm. He would leave for his home tomorrow together with Mikasa. It was just a 45 minute drive, so it wasn’t like they had to drive for a long time to see their parents. He unlocked his dorm room to see that Marco wasn’t there. He wondered if the other was just blatantly avoiding him at this point.

Eren lowered his bag from his shoulder and hesitated before sitting down on Marco’s bed instead of his own. He didn’t exactly know why; maybe for the closure he never had, or something like that.

Of course he missed them. They had been together for a year, after all. He sighed, flopping backwards on Marco’s mattress. He’d slept in this bed plenty of times and his body still remembered the slight groove where one of the springs had broken. He breathed in the familiar scent of his ex and took a deep breath. It wasn’t as enthralling as it had been, it was just another scent now, tied to events that happened in his life. He chuckled, sitting up again.

This bed was in the past. Jean, Eren and Marco were in the past. It was just Jean and Marco now. He stood up and heaved his bag from the ground to start unpacking when Marco came in.

“Ah, you’re here,” Marco said, awkwardly standing in the doorway for a bit.

“Yes, I am,” Eren mused, taking his stuff from his bag.

“Hey, I just- Eren, listen.”

The brunet looked from the task he was focused on to Marco standing in the doorway. At seeing his serious expression he fully turned around, giving his undivided attention to his roommate.

Said roommate closed the door and ran a hand through his hair.

“I wanted to apologize.  I realized I’ve never actually considered your feelings all these months and that was a very shitty thing to do.”

Eren was surprised to hear these words from Marco and a sigh escaped him. He guessed it was time for forgiveness. He couldn’t stay bitter forever, after all.

“Apology accepted,” he said simply and Marco looked relieved, breathing out as his stance relaxed.

“Jean feels really bad too. I just thought you should know,” the other said and Eren shrugged.

“If Jean feels so bad he can come tell me that himself,” Eren said and Marco hummed.

“Fair enough.” Marco walked further into the room to sit down on his bed but stopped in his tracks when passing him. “Do you have a new perfume or something?” He asked and Eren looked up, puzzled.

“No, why?” He asked and the other frowned, scratching his head.

“You smell like spices... Sandalwood?”

Eren grinned, turning back to his bag. Later that evening he sent a text to Levi.

**To: Levi**

**9:47 PM**

**Your perfume rubbed off on me.**

**From: Levi**

**9:47 PM**

**Good.**


	6. All I want for Christmas is you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff, that's basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yooo new chapter's here.   
> yeah I was really excited for this chapter, though it's a bit weird getting into christmas spirit in october (SPOOPY)  
> MilesLibertatis Beta'd for me again! sorry if there are still some bits i forgot to edit out, i'll fix them later because it's like 1:30 in the morning right now
> 
> also, the translation to Levi's frenchy french is going to be in the notes at the end of the chapter and will always be from now on, should there be frenchy french in the chapter. (also I'm not french so i'm sorry in advance)

Eren was sitting in the car and he watched the scenery go by with tired eyes. His sister was driving and humming along to the song playing on the radio. The sun gave her an angelic glow. He wasn’t really looking forward to the family party; he wasn’t on best terms with them, really. He loved his parents, but aside from Hannes, his uncle, the rest of his family didn’t quite like him.

They had all disapproved of his decision to go into the fashion industry, telling him fashion was bullshit and he needed to do something useful with his life. More like Mikasa, and less like him. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to man up. It was only one day of the year.

When they arrived Eren stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. His shoes clacked against the pavement and he got a few looks from people walking by. He never really minded. He was sure he made the staring worth their while, after all.

The party would start in a few hours but they had come earlier so could talk with their parents in peace for a bit. His mom opened the door and smiled at seeing them. She let them in and they all sat down with coffee to talk.

Mikasa held most of the conversation but he didn’t really mind. He just quietly sipped of his coffee until the guests started pouring in. What a way to spend Christmas Eve, getting picked on by your family.

“But honey, why don’t you study medicine like your sister? You’re surely smart enough.”

Eren sighed, looking at his aunt. She always managed to get under his skin in no time.

“Because I wouldn’t enjoy doing it. I want to spend my life doing what I enjoy.”

His aunt rolled her eyes and took a sip of her champagne.

“All men are gay in that field, I kid you not. You should watch yourself,” she added and it took all of him not to groan in her face. 

“Oh? Well, I wouldn’t think they’d all be dying for my hand in marriage so I don’t see the prob-”

“But then again, you might be too scrawny to get a girl anyway so maybe it’s for the best.”

Eren was so fucking done. He quickly escaped to the table with the food and decided he’d just camp there for the rest of the evening. Avoiding people. He was eating his mother’s delicious food when Hannes came up to him. He smiled, he had always liked Hannes.

“Hey,” he greeted and the man smiled at him.

“Hey, Eren. You look stunning as usual,” the burly man said as he sat down in the chair next to him. The tree was up in the corner, and even though he always loved Christmas trees, right now it failed to bring him any festivity.

“Thank you, you look good as well,” He said after swallowing his bite of food. It was silent between them for a while before Hannes spoke up.

“I think we both hate these parties equally,” he said with a sour smile. Eren chuckled, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“We probably do,” he said, handing Hannes a drink.

They chatted for a bit but Hannes had to leave soon enough. He looked at his watch, it was only half past six... Dread settled in his gut, but he swallowed it down.

His family was idly chatting with each other, standing in little groups. His sister had gathered quite a circle around her. His ever so perfect sister. He wished he could put up an easy smile and chat about nothing like she could. She made everything she did look so damn easy. It felt as if she was gracefully walking through life on the highest heels, while he managed to stumble and fall on flats.

He felt as if he didn’t belong here, wasn’t wanted here. Everyone just kind of overlooked him, and he felt invisible, even though his [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/outfit_for_second_place/set?id=179632052) was not a subtle one.

He took out his phone and shot Levi a text.

**To: Levi**

**6:33 PM**

**Send help, party’s horrible.**

 

**From: Levi**

**6:34 PM**

**Meet me at central park in an hour, if you want to leave.**

A grin spread out on his face and he realized he finally had someone to go to.

It wasn’t hard to make the decision. They probably wouldn’t even miss him here. He stood up, adjusting the hat on his head and he headed for the door. He threw on his coat and headed to the car. He knew Mikasa could take the train for free on holidays, some kind of deal that came with her card, so she wouldn’t mind.

**To: Mikasa**

**6:36 PM**

**I’m leaving**

He started the car (the keys had been in Mikasa’s coat pocket) and pulled from the parking spot.

He drove back while humming to songs on the radio. He parked Mikasa’s car in front of her apartment where she usually parked it. She shared the apartment with Annie, Eren had visited a few times, and it was a very decent place. He then buried his hands in his pockets and headed for central park.

It had snowed quite a bit this month and Eren shivered in the freezing cold. He should have brought a scarf, but he hadn’t really expected to be out much. The crunch under his feet from the snow brought a smile to his face. He loved winter, and everything it brought.

Once he reached Central Park he grinned at all the decorations they had put up in it. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Levi a quick text with the question where to go next as there was no sign of the fashion god in his vicinity.

**From: Levi**

**7:34 PM**

**Come to the ice rink.**

Eren raised his eyebrow but he didn’t object as he started walking towards the ice rink. When he reached it he looked up, the Christmas [lights](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md8l07Rago1qhoe3vo1_500.jpg) in the trees gave a magical glow to the ice. It wasn’t very busy, which was an outright miracle. He looked around searching for a familiar face. His eyes found Levi near the entrance of the rink. When he neared the rink Levi spotted him and grinned as he held up two pair of ice skates.

Eren’s smile widened as Levi handed him the skates.

“You’d better not break your neck out there,” Levi said.

Eren laughed, nodding. “Same goes for you,” he shot back and Levi rolled his eyes.

They put on the skates and Eren carefully stepped onto the ice. He wobbled a bit and felt Levi grab his shoulder to stabilize him. The soft glow from the Christmas lights settled on the other man’s face and hair, making his eyes twinkle fondly. He felt all his worries vanish at the sight of the other man, and he cast his eyes down with a smile.

Levi playfully insulted his skating abilities for a bit until he managed to skate forward without almost falling every few seconds. The ice was pretty bumpy, the ice cleaner thing probably hadn’t been on in a while.

“What are those picks even for?” Eren asked, referring to the front of the blade.

“They’re for jumps,” Levi answered and Eren hummed. A bump in the ice made him stagger and Levi shot out to hold him up.

“Whoa!”

He felt Levi’s warm breath ghost over the top of his head as he held onto the other for dear life, his face stuffed against Levi’s chest, trying to scurry up again. Levi was really warm and his arms were strong as they hoisted him up so he was standing on the two blades again. The man didn’t let go even as their eyes met and a small smirk curled on Levi’s lips. Levi’s gloved hand adjusted the hat on his head which had almost slipped off.

Eren blushed when Levi let go of him, the cold hitting his chest again. He shivered, rubbing his hands together as they continued skating. The cold slowly seeped into his clothes as time went on, and eventually Levi noticed.

“Are you cold?” Levi asked, already taking off his scarf before he could even confirm or object the question. He spluttered as Levi wrapped the fabric around his neck but didn’t protest further, after all, the scarf smelled like Levi and it was really warm.

The man looked pretty confident on the skates, not afraid to fall as he looked out for him to make sure he didn’t fall either. Levi’s cheeks were a little red from the cold, but he didn’t look very bothered by it. The man caught him staring and Eren looked away a little bashfully.

“You know, I’ve never spent Christmas Eve somewhere else than home,” he confessed Levi smiled and his hand found Eren’s, giving it a little squeeze. It sent a pleasant warmth through him as he grasped Levi’s hand tighter to make sure he didn’t let go.

“I’ll make sure you don’t regret it,” Levi replied, and he felt the blood rush to his face.

“I wasn’t going to either way.” Levi chuckled, the warm sound made sure it suddenly wasn’t cold anymore. There were a few more on the rink, some skilled girl was practicing all kinds of spins and jumps, and Eren wondered why she was at the rink instead of at home with her family. He guessed he’d never really know. There were a few couples, and one family, but for the rest there were no other skaters.

They had been playing Christmas songs from the start, but now his personal [favorite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Uk_Fu8_UaQ) came on. He gladly hummed along, but he didn’t notice Levi was gazing at him.

“Hey Levi, you can skate backwards right? Can you pull me?” He asked with a grin.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Levi raised an eyebrow but started skating in front of him anyway. He turned around and continued backwards, holding out his hands.

“No,” Eren said with a chuckle as he grabbed Levi’s hands.

The man sped up, pulling him along. He felt his hat blow off and quickly let go one of Levi’s hands to secure it to his head. Levi’s now free hand joined the other so he was pulling Eren with both his hands. Eren smiled, feeling the cold wind against his face. He didn’t mind however, because Levi was smiling, the wind pulling at his perfectly styled hair, messing it up as they went.

But as Levi had said, it wasn’t a very smart idea, and Eren managed to trip and fall forward, knocking into Levi and sending them both to the ice.

Levi groaned as his back made contact with the ice, and did so again when Eren fell on top of him. Eren would be groaning as well but Levi’s face was so fucking close.

“What is this, a cliché Christmas romcom?”

Levi opened his eyes and laughed, he laughed really fucking hard.

Did he say that out loud? Shit.

Levi’s laugh was contagious though, and he was laughing as well in no time. They just kind of lay there, laughing their asses off. He was sure they were getting stares, but he didn’t mind at all as he rested his forehead on Levi’s shoulder as the laughter shook his shoulders.

When they’d calmed down Levi reached up to push a few strands of hair from his face. He felt happiness bloom inside him and he smiled at Levi’s next words.

“You okay?” He asked, mirth lighting up his eyes.

“I fell on you, you know, I should ask you that,” Eren said and Levi rolled his eyes.

“I’m a tough cookie.”

Eren laughed breathily and crawled off Levi but since he had no idea how and if he would be able to get back up again, he just awkwardly sat there, hoping Levi would help him up again.

Levi swiftly got up, picking up Eren’s hat that had fallen to the ground as well.  He held out his hand for Eren to grab who took it with both hands, hoisting himself up. He staggered, but an arm around his waist secured him.

Levi put the hat on his head again, but made no move to let go. His hair was tousled from the wind and he was smiling wide enough for him to see a row of white teeth. Eren couldn’t really pull away his attention from that smile, and it took him a while to realize Levi was talking.

“You’re right, this really is a shitty romcom.”

Eren laughed, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder and heard him chuckle near his ear.

“Let’s get something to drink, I think the Zamboni Is going to clean the ice soon.” Levi said, his breath brushed against his ear and he jumped slightly, nerves swirling through his gut. When he pulled back the other knew Levi had done it on purpose, as his eyes were shining with playful mischief.

They went to the small stand next to the rink that was selling a few snacks and drinks. They both took hot cocoa with whipped cream. They sat down at a table and Eren blew on his hot drink. Above them Christmas lights illuminated the space around the rink. He smiled to himself and looked up at Levi. The man was gazing at the ice rink, features relaxed, hair still a mess, but he made no move to fix it. His eyes reflected the festive light around them as he watched the people still skating.

At that moment something struck him, and his heart skipped two beats. He wanted to hold Levi’s hand. He wanted to hug him, kiss him. He wanted to wake up next to him.

Levi probably sensed him staring and turned his head to look at him. Their gazes met and by now Eren’s heart was beating erratically. He wasn’t good at love, he wasn’t good at choosing the right moment, he wasn’t good at winning hearts, and he was even worse at keeping them. The realization of his feelings left him with both excitement and worry.

It was a strange thing to feel, and he decided to leave it all for later to ponder on at his tree spot. Levi smiled at him and he returned the smile as he picked up his cup, bringing it to his lips. He took a sip and enjoyed the warmth that spread through him when he heard Levi chuckle.

He was just about to ask what was so funny when he felt a thumb swipe at the corner of his mouth. He felt his face heat up and his heart skip a beat as he swatted Levi’s hand away. Levi just smiled as he licked the cream off of his thumb. Eren didn’t know if Levi was doing this on purpose or if he was just trying to fuck with him. Either way, it was working.

They exchanged some childhood stories and Eren learned Levi’s birthday was tomorrow. “Why didn’t you tell me!? Oh my god.. I don’t have a birthday present now.” He had bought presents for Christmas, but not for his birthday. Goddamnit, he felt pretty bad now, he should have known.

“It’s okay, Eren. Don’t worry about it,” was the only thing Levi said in return.

They finished their drinks and went up on the ice for a bit again. After the cleaner went onto the ice it became rather shiny, the wet ice reflecting all the lights above them. The rink would close in half an hour so there were barely any people left. It started to snow when they were in a deep discussion about fedoras and Eren smiled up at the sky, feeling the cold flakes hit his face.

“You don’t have a Christmas tree set up in your dorm, right?”

Eren perked up at the question, wondering why the man was asking him this. “No, it’s way too tiny for that, why?”

“You can sleep over, if you want.”

Eren tried to come to a halt in front of the other, but it didn’t go as smoothly as he’d planned. After he nearly had a heart attack and Levi had to secure him so he wouldn’t fall he grinned at the other.

“Sure!”

They traded their skates for shoes eventually and Eren was glad to finally feel solid ground under his feet again. On their way home he couldn’t resist.

A snowball hit Levi’s back and the man swirled around to see Eren with another, launching it right in his face.

“You brat,” Levi growled playfully as he scurried to make a snowball of his own.

They chucked a dozen snowballs at each other. The cold was biting at their hands but they still continued until Levi had Eren cornered, holding a handful of snow in front of his face as he gripped the back of his neck to keep him in place.

“Nononono Levi please oh my god.”

The string of words from Eren only spurred Levi on and he pressed Eren’s face in the snow, rubbing it around before sticking it right in his fucking dress shirt.

Eren shrieked, hopping around as he tried to get the snow out of his shirt, pulling it from his pants and shaking it out. God that was cold as fuck.  The cold burned and he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

“You are an evil man, Levi Ackerman,” Eren then said, his voice dangerously low as he approached Levi, trailing his hand over the small fence next to them. He made sure his eyes were hooded and his lips slightly parted, and he watched in satisfaction as Levi visibly swallowed, though his face showed nothing.

He came closer and sneaked his arms under Levi’s coat and around his waist, looking in Levi’s eyes.

“Or so I’m told,” Levi said, although he sounded a bit distracted. Eren chuckled darkly, coming closer to Levi’s face and-

Shoving a handful of snow right down his underwear.

The string of curses coming from Levi in the next minute or so was very creative, sometimes even French and Eren was laughing his ass off as Levi tried to get the snow out of his underwear.

“You look like you pissed yourself!” Eren laughed, hunching over and wheezing as Levi was sticking his hand down his pants to try and get the snow out.

“Jesus on a stick fucking unicorn poop oh Eren fucking Jaeger you will pay for this you- tu es un gosse putain, je te mangera et chiera tes restes dans les toilettes de ton père!*”

“My father’s toilet? What?” Eren wheezed, trying to stop laughing. Eventually he calmed down and his cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

In the end Levi stopped trying and grimaced at the dark patch in his jeans. “I hate you,” he said simply as he started walking again and Eren laughed merrily as he followed him.

“Nah, you don’t,” he said, grinning at Levi. The man rolled his eyes but the tiniest of smiles could be seen on his lips.

 

 Once they arrived at Levi’s place Eren got rid of his coat, which had a small layer of snow on it, and Levi did the same. His dress shirt was drenched, and so were Levi’s pants. The snow in Levi’s hair had also started melting and he sighed.

"Okay, you shower first, I’ll get you some clothes.”

Eren smiled and nodded. He hadn’t been able to see what Levi was wearing under his coat, but now he’d taken it off he could see he had opted for a simple [sweater](http://www.polyvore.com/outfit_for_second_place/set?id=179636741).

He went to Levi’s bathroom to shower, stripping of his clothes and jewelry. He put his hat on top of the pile. He shivered from the cold before stepping into the hot shower stream. When he was almost done he heard Levi’s voice from outside the door:

“Clothes are outside the door!” He called and Eren nodded, even though Levi couldn’t see.

He quickly dressed himself in the clothes Levi had laid out for him, simple jogging pants and an oversized sweater, although Levi’s sweaters were usually too big for him. The man may be short, but he actually had muscles to fill clothing with.

Eren hummed as he stepped out of the bathroom, but halted in his step when seeing the living room. Levi had turned on all the Christmas lights and lit about a dozen candles. It looked incredibly cozy. He smiled fondly. Levi himself emerged from his bedroom then and smiled at him.

“I’m going to take a shower, please make yourself at home,” he said and paused before speaking again. “Who am I kidding, you basically act like you live here anyway.” He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture before getting into the bathroom.

Eren laughed and shook his head as he flopped down on the couch, huddling up in his corner (he had claimed it as his corner during their days of gaming and watching movies). Maybe one day he would have totally worn in the spot, like Levi had done on the opposite side. And then every time Levi would look at the corner he would be reminded of him.

Okay Eren, stop right there.

He walked to Levi’s stereo and noted he had a Christmas cd in his rack. He picked it out and played it. He hummed along to the first [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY) that came on. He grinned, doing a little twirl, before slowly moving his shoulders to the beat.

 

_I.. Don’t want a lot for Christmas.._

_There is just one thing I need._

 

_I don’t care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.._

Eren sang along to those lines, glancing at the Christmas tree they had put up together as he danced, grinning to himself

 

“Make my wish come true..

All I want for Christmas, is you.”

 

Eren jumped at the deep voice that had joined him for the last sentenceand he whirled around to see Levi standing there with a lopsided smile on his lips. He was about to start stuttering in embarrassment when Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his hands to twirl him around.

Eren got the hint and started dancing again. They moved a bit awkwardly at first but as the song went on they loosened up, shaking their shoulders as they danced and sang along. The grin on Levi’s face was beautiful, especially because his eyes smiled along. The gleeful expression on the otherwise so stoic man made his heart beat faster. He knew Levi smiled more around him than he did around others, but such a heartfelt smile sent his way did things to him he didn’t dare try to name.

 

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true.. All I want for Christmas, is you._

 

Their eyes met and Eren felt himself blush. He hoped Levi wouldn’t be able to see in the dim lighting in the room. Levi danced closer with a twirl and grabbed his hands again, twirling him around and dancing more closely to him. Levi was singing along to the song, his voice was rich and very nice to listen to.

 

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

 

Eren mouthed along to the last sentence, softly jabbing his finger at Levi’s chest with a grin. They had moved closer to each other during the song, so when it ended they just stood there for a second, slightly panting as they looked at each other.

The next song came on and their spell was broken. Eren chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Wanna watch a shitty Christmas romcom?” He asked.

“We’re already in one, but sure.” Levi smiled and Eren was greeted with another flash of white teeth.

They watched the movie, groaning at its stupidity, and eventually fell asleep on the couch, sharing a fleece blanket.

 

When Eren woke up the first thing he noticed was the smell of pancakes and the fact that all the candles were once again lit. Levi must have changed them because they had put them out last night before starting the movie.

Christmas music filled the room and Eren slowly rose from the couch. When he looked at the tree he noticed there were a few presents under it. He smiled fondly, but was confused when he saw his own presents there too. He walked to the kitchen to see Levi making pancakes and he smiled, taking in the domestic scenery. Levi was wearing a simple white apron. The man looked up from pouring a spoonful of batter into the pan and wished him a good morning with a tiny smile.

“Levi, how come my presents for you are under the tree?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. And squeezed his eyes shut a few times as his sight focused and unfocused a few times.

“I had Nanaba pick them up from your dorm,” he said, shifting his weight onto his other leg, and Eren groaned.

“Levi, you woke up your assistant early in the morning on Christmas day to get some presents?” He asked incredulously, walking over to Levi to help him with the rest of the pancakes (after washing his hands).

“Everything for you,” came the teasing reply, and if It wasn’t so early in the morning he might not have rolled his eyes at that. But what could he say, mornings really weren’t his forte.

They ate pancakes and Eren tried to draw Levi with the syrup, granted it looked more like a caterpillar than Levi, but still, he tried. Levi made sure to royally make fun of his failed syrup drawing though. When they were washing the plates they used Eren glanced over at Levi, his gaze fixing on the other’s slightly pursed lips as he tried to get a particularly nasty stain out of the frying pan.  

“Happy birthday,” he said softly and Levi looked up, smiling back at him before turning off the tap. Levi turned his body so he was facing him, giving him all of his attention. Eren still wasn’t really used to someone listening this intently, paying so much attention to their conversation. He was so used to the faint hums of people pretending to listen that Levi’s so often undivided attention still caught him off guard.

“Thank you, I’m even older now though.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “27 isn’t that old you know,” he shot back, but Levi shook his head.

“It is, that’s almost 30.”

Eren sighed, shaking his head “Anyway, Merry Christmas and happy birthday!” He grinned as he pulled Levi into a hug. 

“Eren, you’re getting soap everywhere,” Levi protested but didn’t move to let go either. When Eren didn’t let go, simply held him tighter Levi relented, wrapping his arms around Eren as well.

“Merry Christmas, idiot.” He whispered into Eren’s shoulder. And Eren was afraid his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

After breakfast they sat down in front of the tree to open each other’s presents.

“You first!” Eren said excitedly, pushing his presents into Levi’s hands. The man simply chuckled before he started unpacking the biggest of the two. Levi’s nimble fingers neatly tore the wrapping paper, and Eren was transfixed with the fluid movements.

Levi looked surprised when he was greeted with a pile of Stephen King books.

“I checked your entire house for those, but I couldn’t find those titles so I figured you didn’t have them yet,” Eren said, smiling a bit timidly.

Levi smiled widely. “Thank you, Eren,” he said, putting the books next to him carefully. He couldn’t wait to get to them. He would have bought them himself but they had been out of stock everywhere. How Eren got his hands on them he really didn’t know.

Levi handed him his present and Eren gingerly took it from his hands. It was pretty big so Eren had no idea what it could be. He was just about to tell Levi he’d better not have spent too much on him as he teared the (very neat) wrapping when the present came into view.

“Levi, no! Oh my god are you kidding me? Return this right now!” He exclaimed, shell shocked as he held the brand new [briefcase](http://www.mulberry.com/shop/mens/mens-briefcases/somerton-briefcase-oxblood-smooth-saddle) he had been drooling over for so long in his hands.

Levi laughed as Eren spluttered and took Eren’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, so Eren was forced to look into Levi’s eyes as he spoke.

“Listen, Eren. I have more money than I know what to do with and I’ve heard you go on about this thing like it was something god himself created so for fuck’s sake, take it and let me spend my money on you.”

Eren simply stared at the shiny leather case in his hands as he processed Levi’s words. Jesus Christ, only Levi would casually spend 2000 dollar on a fucking Christmas present. After he came over the shock he pulled Levi into a bone crushing hug.

 “Thank you so much oh my god,” he managed and Levi coughed a bit as he was being squeezed to death. He made sure not to let Eren see the bright smile on his face. He was so fucking relieved Eren liked the present.

After he had let go he handed Levi his next present and the man tore the paper curiously. Inside there was a disposable camera and Levi looked up at Eren questioningly.

“I just thought.. Maybe it would be nice to take all kinds of pictures together and have them developed together,” he said, a bit embarrassed. A soft smile graced Levi’s lips as he looked at Eren.

“This is the most thoughtful gift I’ve gotten. Eren, thank you,” Levi said, taking the camera out of the wrapping and beckoning him closer. Eren sat down next to the other man as he held up the camera to take a picture of them.

Eren smiled widely as he slung an arm around Levi’s shoulders, the other sported a small smile as he took the photo. They heard the shutter go off and Levi lowered the device. He then placed the camera on the coffee table and handed Eren his next present.

Eren opened the small package and found an eyeshadow [pallete](http://veracamilla.nl/wp-content/uploads/MAC_gleam_cranberry_amber_lights_espresso05.jpg) inside. The colors in it were beautiful, but he didn’t recognize the combination from any existing palette.

“I don’t know that much about make-up, but I picked the colors myself… I hope you like it.” Levi said and Eren looked up to see Levi a bit bashful. God this man would be the end of him.

“Thank you, Levi. It’s absolutely perfect,” He grinned, god he could only image now how he could make gorgeous looks with these eyeshadows, and his hands itched to use them. He contained himself though, and put the palette down next to the briefcase (god it was gorgeous) before handing Levi his last present.

“So, this is kind of for me too, but I hope you like it.” He said as Levi opened the package. Inside was a recipe book and Levi chuckled.

“You mean, I should cook the things inside for you,” he mused, eyes flicking up to look at Eren with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, if you want to,” Eren said, batting his eyelashes as he gazed back at Levi with a coy smile on his face.

Levi sighed, but there was a small smile playing around his lips. He leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek and Eren felt the heat rise to his face. The place Levi’s lips had touched tingled pleasantly and he felt his stomach doing flip-flops.

“Thank you,” Levi said before handing Eren his last present as well. For some reason the other man was grimacing in an attempt to keep in his laughter. Eren narrowed his eyes suspiciously before he tore the wrapping

“We were having a moment, Levi, did you really have to ruin it like this?” He asked, and Levi burst out laughing as Eren chucked the ‘extremely effective dick enlarger’ at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "You little fucker, I will eat you right up and shit out your remains in your father's toilet"
> 
> Ahh Levi and his creative swears


	7. Lipstick stains and movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly new year's eve and they have a harry potter marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I kinda vanished, life has been hectic and stuff.  
> BUTTT here's the new chapter
> 
> It is NOT beta'd so I apologize in advance if it has mistakes in it, I didn't read it through very well since I'm tired and stuff. If you find any just tell me and I'll edit it.
> 
> Enjoy!

He and Levi spent the whole first and second day of Christmas together, and if he were honest, it had been the best Christmas yet. Once he turned on his phone on the way back it blew up with texts and missed calls from Mikasa and his parents. He didn’t feel like explaining just yet and simply slipped it back into his pocket. Levi had insisted he borrow his scarf, since it was freezing cold outside.

Eren hadn’t objected because well, Levi’s scarf really smelled like him. Once he entered his dorm Marco was there, sitting on his bed. He greeted him cheerfully and hummed Christmas songs as he put down the plastic bag with his Christmas presents (minus the dick enhancer) on his bed and took off his scarf.

“You seem.. Cheerful.” Marco said slowly, observing the scene in front of him. Eren just hummed in confirmation as he started taking off his clothes to put on some clean ones. “Mikasa bombarded me with texts asking where you’ve been.”

“Well, I’ve been with a friend.” He shrugged, and Marco sighed, throwing up his hands. “Fine then.” He said.

Eren rolled his eyes and started unpacking his stuff.

Dealing with Mikasa and her questions was a pain in the ass, but he managed. He spent the next few days drawing, putting together outfits and sewing. He could easily lose track of time doing so, and when he realized it would be new year’s eve in a few days he groaned.

He could go to his parent’s place, but they would probably throw a party. His friend group always met up to celebrate but he knew it would probably get awkward, just like previous years. He knew Levi was going to his friends to celebrate. So.. What was he going to do?

He could celebrate it alone, no doubt, but that was kind of sad, wasn’t it?

He decided to whip out his phone and text Thomas.

 

**To: Thomas**

**5:32 PM**

**Got anything to do for new year’s eve?**

 

He sighed and got up, he should really make some dinner for himself. He walked to the shared kitchen and opened the cupboard. His compartment wasn’t too full, but at least he had some pasta in there..

Marco’s space was full of food, and weird spices. The guy could really cook well, he sometimes cooked for the whole section of the dorms, and they would all get together and eat. He sighed wistfully as he got out his pasta and gathered the needed ingredients for the sauce.

Marco would often make breakfast for him and Jean after a night spent together, he still remembered how warm he always felt as he sat down at the table next to Jean, who would press a kiss to his temple, cheek and lips as a greeting.

The buzzing of his phone pulled him from his reminiscing, and he paused his tomato cutting to whip it out.

 

**From: Thomas**

**5:40 PM**

**I’m going to my parents, why?**

**To: Thomas**

**5:40 PM**

**Ah okay, I was just asking because I don’t really have something to do, but it’s fine.**

**From: Thomas**

**5:41 PM**

**I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, let’s hang out soon.**

**To: Thomas**

**5:41 PM**

**Sure :)**

Eren sighed as he pocketed his phone, disappointment settling in his gut. He should have known the other would have something to do. He finished cooking his dinner and sat down at the table with his plate. Eating alone was pretty boring, really, he scrolled down his Tumblr as he ate, when he got a text from Levi.

 

**From: Levi**

**6:20 PM**

**Want to come over tomorrow?**

A smile spread on his face, and he quickly sent back a yes. It’d be the day before the 31th of December tomorrow. He was glad he at least got to spent the almost last day of the year with Levi.

 

When he stood in front of his wardrobe the next morning he knew what kind of day it would be. Eren loved female fashion, you see. And he gave about zero fucks about gender roles. So sometimes he had a day where he wanted to dress feminine. Though he didn’t believe clothes really had a gender. Anyway, he dug through his closet to find his outfit for the day, humming to himself.

When he had picked his [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=nl&id=180935623) he stood in front of his make-up, pondering on what to put on. Eventually he decided on a dark red lipstick and the palette of eyeshadow Levi had given him for Christmas.

When he was done he stood in front of his mirror and hummed appreciatively. The top showed a nice amount of his tanned stomach, but not too much. He chuckled at how much taller he would be than Levi with the heels on.

He was aware he dressed way too cold for in winter, but really, he didn’t get cold easily. He put on an extra jacket anyway, and put on the scarf he had borrowed from Levi. It smelled less like him now, even though the perfume was really strong. He guessed sleeping with it didn’t help with the conservation of the scent.

He put on a black beanie to keep his ears warm and headed out as he pocketed his wallet and phone. He also put the lipstick in his pocket for if it needed touching up later.

He hummed a random song as he walked from the bus stop to Levi’s house. He had gotten plenty of looks, but he didn’t really mind that much. If they wanted to stare, they could. He rang the doorbell and waited for Levi to open the door as he slid his sunglasses up on his head. It was pretty sunny for a December day, but obviously the sunglasses hadn’t been needed. Sue him for wearing them for the sake of fashion.

When the door opened Levi appeared in the doorway. A thin eyebrow raised at the sight of him, and Eren grinned sheepishly as the man’s gaze dropped down to his lips.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you wear lipstick, do you do it often?” He asked, stepping aside so Eren could walk in.

“Not too often, but sometimes I feel like it.” He said, shrugging as he took off his coat.

Levi seemed slightly annoyed at the sudden increased height difference and glanced down to see his heels. “And I don’t care how good they look on you, you’re not going into my house with your shoes on.” He said, but Eren suspected it was simply because he was pissed at the fact it made Eren about twenty centimeters taller than him.

He took off his shoes and saw Levi’s eyes flick to the strip of skin between his pants and shirt. He couldn’t read the expression on his face, but his eyes twinkled with something he hadn’t seen in the man’s eyes before.

He followed Levi into the house and saw he still had the tree up. “You didn’t take it down yet?” He asked, as Levi came back into the room with two mugs of tea. (He had one of those fancy taps where water came out pre-cooked so he didn’t have to wait for it to cook.)

“I didn’t really feel like it yet.” He said, putting the cups down on the table. He was wearing a simple black sweater and jeans. Eren suspected Levi was one of those people who left things up because they didn’t want it to be over yet. He was one of those people as well, so he didn’t blame him.

Eren sat down next to Levi on the couch, and picked up his mug to blow on the drink. “So, what do you want to do today?” Levi asked and Eren chuckled.

“You invited me over, shouldn’t you know?” He asked, taking a cautious sip. He left a lipstick stain on the mug, but Levi didn’t seem to mind.

“You’re a cheeky bastard, you know that?” Levi mused, and Eren nodded with a grin.

“We can just watch a movie, if you want?” Eren asked, and Levi hummed in agreement.

“I don’t suppose you’d be up for a Harry Potter marathon?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Eren liked to be bold, but with Levi he just couldn’t for the love of god make a move. His heart pounded like it was going to beat right out of his chest when he thought about moving closer to Levi during their hours of movie watching. He just couldn’t bring himself to scoot the fuck over and nestle right against that side like he desperately wanted to.

“Levi..?” He asked, willing his voice not to shake.

Levi tore his eyes from the screen to look at him, and Eren opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it again before chickening out.

“You don’t mind me sleeping over today? You have a party tomorrow, right?” He asked instead, and Levi hummed.

“I was kind of hoping I could drag you along, actually.” He said, averting his eyes, and a grin plastered itself onto Eren’s face.

“Really? I’d love to!” He said, but deflated a bit then. “Won’t your friends mind? They don’t know me..”

Levi let out a dry laugh, and shook his head. “They’ll be esthetic, they’ve been bugging me about you for weeks.” He said, and Eren was surprised at the answer.

“Huh, why?” He asked, and Levi waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, sending him a smile. “It’s not important.” He said, and Eren knew the conversation was over then. When Levi dismissed a topic, he wouldn’t awnser any more questions about it.

They ordered pizza, because Levi complained about not wanting to cook, and Eren didn’t mind, he was always up for pizza.

At some point during the sixth movie Eren had gathered up all his courage and scooted closer to Levi, gauging his reaction before laying his head down on the other’s shoulder. Levi seemed to stiffen up a bit out of surprise, but he didn’t object, and simply wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Eren’s heart was going on a rampage and he was sure his cheeks were as red as his lipstick, but he was happy Levi didn’t push him away. He was also really happy because Levi was drawing patterns on his upper arm, softly dragging his fingers over his skin (he had discarded his coat a while ago since Levi had cranked up the heater.)

Eren sniffled a bit when Dumbledore died, and he felt Levi hold him against himself tighter. He didn’t look up to see if Levi was crying too, but he did hear a bit of sniffling coming from the other man.

When the movie ended Levi let out a deep sigh, and Eren looked up to see his eyes were suspiciously damp. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek, chuckling when he left a lipstick stain on Levi’s cheek. The other didn’t notice however, and was too engrossed in staring at him.

Eren became a bit nervous under Levi’s stare, but didn’t look away. Levi looked like he wanted to say something, but eventually sighed and averted his eyes. “Let’s put on the next movie.”

 

Eren fell asleep somewhere in the last movie, he assumed. When he opened his eyes again it was light, and he was lying in Levi’s bed. He looked for the other but he assumed the gentleman took the couch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before rolling over and closing them again, pressing his face into Levi’s pillow. He then realized he had left make-up stains on the pillow.

 

“Whoops.”

 

He stood up, looking into Levi’s giant mirror, he looked fucked out, even though he obviously wasn’t (Unfortunately). His hair was a mess, lipstick smeared out, clothes wrinkled and everything.

“You look like you were run over by a truck.” He suddenly heard Levi say. He chuckled, turning around to face the other man. Eren snorted, rolling his eyes. “Thanks, it’s the new look.” He said, batting his eyelashes.

“I’m sure you could make socks in sandals look good, love.” Levi mused, brushing past him. Eren was way too thrown off by the sudden pet name to reply in time before Levi disappeared into his closet. Shit, he could get used to being called that.

He then realized; Levi disappeared into his fucking closet.

“Levi, If I have to save your ass from Narnia I’ll hit you with the dick-enhancer.” He said as he walked after the other man and peeked into the wardrobe.

“Jesus.” He muttered, walking into the walk in [closet](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/47/20/1d/47201d695a97aac6d1b1c53ba87ad74e.jpg). This was heaven, he could die here.

Levi suddenly thrust a face wipe in his face, and he spluttered before taking it from him. “Wipe your face please, you look ridiculous.” Levi mused, and Eren huffed, wiping his face with the wipe to get the make-up off. He then tossed it in the thrash can before resuming his awe.

“Leviiiii?” He drawled.

“..Yes Eren, what is it?”

“Can I dress you?”

The question seemed to throw Levi a bit off guard, as he had been pulling out a dress shirt. He put it back, however and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He said, and Eren grinned.

He was esthetic as he got to look around Levi’s closet, god he had wanted to dress this man since the second he laid his eyes on him.. Fuck, how long could he stay here? He wanted to make countless combinations and try them all. He was sure the man would look good in all of them.

“Stop drooling, I’ll make you pay for the dry cleaners.” Eren laughed, looking back at Levi.

“Can you blame me?” He asked, grinning.

They would be going to a new year’s party later, so obviously he had to look his best. Not like Levi didn’t always looked his best.

He probably spent about twenty minutes comparing everything and mapping out Levi’s closet for future reference.

“Not to feed the stereotype right now but.. You look really gay at the moment.” Levi suddenly said behind him. He looked up and chuckled.

“I’m hella gay.” He just said before turning back to the clothing and taking his final pick.

He brought the clothes to Levi and started tugging at his shirt, making the man undress for him and handing him the [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=nl&id=181207291). Levi started dressing and Eren just kind of drank in the sight, letting his eyes feast upon the God called Levi.

“Goddamnit Eren, stop staring like that.” Levi eventually said as he fastened his bowtie. Eren laughed it off, though he felt the heat rising to his face. He instead stood up and walked to Levi’s drawer full of ties, (or bowties) and inspected the stuff standing on top of it. He saw the bottle of Levi’s perfume and smiled. He did notice he had some other perfumes too.

“Hey, I didn’t think you had any other scents.”

“I sometimes wear something lighter in the summer, or something heavier for going out.” He answered and Eren hummed, taking the bottles and smelling the scents. He didn’t think any were really better smelling than his default one, but they were all good. He assumed the heavy one was for parties and stuff, and he had to admit it smelled sexy. Was that even a thing? Well now it was.

Levi was moving to him, probably to put on his perfume. Eren then gasped and held up his hand.

“Oh my god, wait.”

Levi stopped in his step and gave him a questioning glance.

He walked over to Levi and pulled the man close, who just looked bewildered as Eren sniffed his neck.

“Eren, what the fuck?”

Eren smiled to himself. He had been wondering what Levi’s natural body scent was like, and now he had just showered there were no rests of perfume on him. Levi smelled really fucking good. Nothing special, not heavy and spicy like his perfume, but just good.

“I was wondering what you smelled like.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo, you know that?” Levi said, though there was a smile pulling at his lips. Eren noticed he still had his hands on the other’s hips and he retracted them as he felt the heat rise to his face.

“Yeah, I know.” He said as Levi brushed past him. He was reaching for the party scent when Eren let out a soft whine. Levi looked over his shoulder with a sarcastic look on his face.

“Seriously, Eren?” He asked, as he looked back in his now wide puppy eyes. He even had the pout going on.

The older man simply let out a loud sigh and grabbed his signature scent, spraying it on before turning to him. “What are you going to do once they discontinue the scent?” He asked.

“Cry.” Eren said, and Levi walked closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. The other's fingertips tickled the exposed skin of his back and he felt himself blush.

“You’re hopeless.” Levi simply said, and Eren huffed. Levi was lucky he was distracted from the man’s words by the way they were standing so close. He felt his heart hammer in his chest and Levi only spoke up after a while of tense silence.

“I guess you want to change too, should I drive you to your dorm? To be fair, I kind of want to see where you live.” He said, and Eren laughed, nodding. “Sure.”

 

Levi drove them to his dorm and Eren hoped Marco wasn’t in the dorm, it would be a little awkward. They got enough looks as it was already, with Levi walking around like he belonged on the catwalk and all.

Luckily Marco wasn’t inside and he walked into the tiny space. “Home sweet home.” He said, gesturing at the [dorm](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5c/LoyolaMD_Dorm.JPG). It was tiny as fuck, really. Two beds were placed to opposite walls, two desks and wardrobes. Eren had managed to squeeze in a small table with his sewing equipment. Marco’s side of the dorm was kept fairly simple, some photo frames and stuff.

The wall his bed was against was stacked full with clippings from fashion magazines, some MMA fighters stuck out a bit. Talking about MMA, regionals were quickly approaching, and he was getting a bit nervous.

Levi was looking around while he was mulling over this and the man had now opened his wardrobe to look inside. Eren chuckled. “Who’s looking like the gay man now?” He asked, and Levi rolled his eyes at him. Then his eyes fell on his mannequin and he walked up to it, inspecting the piece of clothing currently on it.

He was working on a leather jacket with studs, it was nearly done, really, the only thing he still had to do was add on some more studs on the ends of the sleeves.

“Fuck, sometimes I forget how talented you are.” Levi said, and Eren blushed, running a hand through his hair.

“You can try it on.. If you want.” He said shyly, and Levi didn’t hesitate a moment. He took off his blazer and carefully took the piece of clothing from the mannequin. He tried it on, and Eren bit his lip.

God this was like a dream come true, seeing Levi in something he designed.

It was a bit of a tight fit, since he had used his own measurements and the guy’s damn muscles barely fit in it. Still looked good on him though, damn.

“So, can I hire you as my model from now on?”

Levi looked over at him and smirked. “Always.”

Eren blushed and walked over to his closet to try and throw together something nice. Eventually he just chose something simple. He didn’t feel like dressing up too much, and his hair wasn’t salvageable, so he just threw on his ‘bad hair day’ beanie.

“You dress me up like I’m going to a fucking casino, and you throw on a [sweater](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=nl&id=181215751) and beanie?” Levi asked, and Eren chuckled. “Sorryyy, it is a nice sweater, though. Plus, you’ll look hotter if I don’t steal all the spotlight.” He said, and Levi just rolled his eyes.

“I won’t have any of that, let me dress your cute ass.” Levi said, bumping him aside to look into his closet again. He eventually handed me several articles of clothing and he sighed as he started changing again. Eren looked in the mirror when he was [done](http://image.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/CAMPAIGN1.jpg) and hummed in approval at Levi’s choice.

They sat down on his bed and Levi gestured to the bed across from his. “I take it that bed is the Marco guy’s bed?” Levi asked and Eren nodded. “You never told me why exactly you have dirt on that guy.”

  
Eren sighed, leaning back against the wall. “That’s a long story.” He mused, looking at Levi.

“Well, we have time.”

Eren sighed, looking at the bed across from his.

“I had a crush on him, Jean had a crush on me, Marco liked both Jean _and_ me. Then Jean started liking Marco too and I started liking Jean, and then we started a poly relationship.”

“Oh.” Was Levi’s elaborate response. “You sure keep surprising me.” Levi said with a chuckle. Eren laughed, before wistfully shaking his head.

“We were joint at the hip, went on dates, did all couply stuff.. It was really nice. I was so in love with them. But a bit before the summer I started noticing how they were slowly drifting away from me. It would start with small things like cuddling in bed without me more often or having breakfast without me. Then they went on dates without me and then there were suddenly inside jokes I didn’t know of.”

He took a shaky breath as he recalled that time. He had felt so fucking lonely. He startled as he felt Levi’s nimble fingers card through his hair, probably to soothe him. Eren leaned into the other on instinct as he continued.

“Suddenly it wasn’t Eren, Jean and Marco anymore. It was Jean and Marco, and oh look there’s Eren too. At the start of our relationship we promised each other that we would not have sex if one of us wasn’t present, they broke that promise. I was at my parent’s house with Mikasa when Armin texted me he could hear moaning coming from the dorm.” A sniffle escaped the trembling boy, and Levi silently comforted him by stroking his hair and pressing him closer.

“I got angry, we yelled, they ganged up on me and then there was silence for about a week. Then they came to my dorm and sat down on Marco’s bed. They looked at each other and then at me and they told me they wanted to continue the relationship without me. Just like that, kicked out of my own relationship.” He frowned. “Why does that always happen? Why do people always care about others or even other things more than they care for me?” He ranted.

Levi pulled him close, and Eren hugged back, resting his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Eren smiled softly to himself as warmth spread through him. It was silent between them for a while, until Levi pulled back slightly to look at him, lifting his hand to cup his cheek. “Eren, I-”

He wasn’t able to finish as Eren shushed him, putting his finger onto Levi’s lips. “Whatever you want to say, tell me at midnight.” Eren murmured, retracting his finger. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Levi’s mouth. His heart was beating a hundred miles, but he was too scared to hear what was about to come out of Levi’s mouth. What if the man was about to say he didn’t want to be this intimate with him? What if it was a love confession instead? He was scared he would be Levi’s second place in the end as well.


	8. Fireworks and spin the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They celebrate new year's and Eren meets Levi's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOooOOO  
> I'm alive  
> I'm sorry it took so long oops  
> anyway, here's the new chapter!  
> MilesLibertatis beta'd for me againnn so hopefully no typos and shit from me this time!

They spent the time they had left before the party mainly talking about fashion and the industry. Eren managed to get Levi to put on a flower crown, and it was hilarious to see the man with pretty flowers in his hair and looking very unamused. He made sure to take a picture with the disposable camera he had given Levi for Christmas. He was touched when he discovered the man actually took it with him a lot of the time.

When it was time to leave for the party they got up to leave, heading to Levi’s car. The dorms were nearly empty, considering everyone was off to family or friends. He had been invited to the party of his friends but he had declined. The surprise on their faces had left him slightly pissed. Levi put on some French [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YRXjm41mS0) in the car and even though Eren had no idea what it was about, the beat was nice and the singing was good.

Levi seemed to like the song a lot, from the way he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Eren was sure he was staring, but shit, how handsome could this man get? The street lights flashed over him and the soft glow from outside made him look serene. Levi always emitted something that made him relax instantly. He smiled, and Levi glanced over at him. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Eren simply said, and Levi sighed, but Eren could see the faint smile on his face.

When they arrived at the party Eren was sure he was ready to turn around and walk away. What if Levi’s friends didn’t like him at all? Anxiety swirled through his gut, and Levi probably saw the worry on his face. The man sighed, and grabbed his hand. “It’s going to be alright, Eren.” The brunette sighed, shaking his head. “No, but what if they hate me?” He asked, and Levi rolled his eyes. “Then we leave early and order takeout and stuff ourselves with fat food.” Eren laughed, smiling at his friend.

“Chicken nuggets?” He asked.

“All the chicken nuggets you want, baby.” Levi chuckled, and Eren laughed, bumping his shoulder against Levi’s. Before he could reply the door opened.

 

Turns out he had nothing to worry about. Hanji and Erwin were both nice, though a bit strange, maybe. But Levi was too, so he saw how it fit, and they fit together. They were ecstatic about meeting him, and he really didn’t get it, but he didn’t mind. There were a lot of people from the company, but the party wasn’t a very public one.

The meeting between him and Levi’s friends was not as smooth as he’d hoped because he tripped over a rag that was on the floor, and fell face first into the ground in front of their feet. But you know, aside from that, he was a pretty smooth guy.

Hanji fired questions at him like a shotgun, and he could barely keep up with them at all. Erwin was quite calm, on the contrary. They had a brief discussion about alcohol and they made a bet on how much alcohol Hanji would drink tonight. He mostly stuck to Levi, sitting next to him as they all talked and drank. Occasionally their hands would brush and Eren would meet Levi’s gaze. This was also when Levi would send him a small smile.

“SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME.”

“Are you kidding me?” Levi sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Hanji, who had consumed more beers than he could keep track of (which was unfortunate for the bet he had made earlier). They were holding one of their empty beer bottles above their head as they waited for people to sit next to them.

Petra, Erwin, Mike, Erd and Rico sat down, and Eren just had to push Levi a little to participate. It was a game that was usually played at high school parties, but if he could get a kiss from Levi out of it he would not mind playing at all.

Levi didn’t protest as much as he thought he would, but maybe that was because of the amount of wine he had consumed already. Eren wouldn’t mind driving them back, he wasn’t a big fan of alcohol anyway. He did have to admit the wine tasted good.

Hanji grinned. “The one the bottle lands on and the one that spun it need to kiss.”

Hanji spun the bottle, and Eren watched as it slowly came to a stop in front of Erwin. Hanji pulled a face and Levi laughed beside him. “Good luck, four eyes,” the man snorted, and Erwin laughed, pursing his lips. Eren was surprised at how laid back they all were. He had expected them to be all adulty and stern, but they were exactly the opposite. Maybe the alcohol helped, he didn’t know.

Erwin and Hanji shared a kiss. It lasted about two seconds before Hanji pulled back and took another swig of their beer.

“Not drunk enough for kissing you,” they mused, and Erwin laughed, mocking hurt.

“Aw, I’m hurt,” he said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Eren, and he was sure he could feel the steam coming off Levi next to him. He barely dared to look at the face Levi was giving Erwin right now, but it made him chuckle nonetheless.

“What better way to make friends than to have a good ol’ make-out session,” he mumbled, and the circle of people laughed. He was a bit surprised, usually nobody really heard what he said in a group, no one would usually pay that much attention to him.

He came closer to Erwin, who really looked like captain America so this wasn’t really a crime. Their lips met, and the kiss didn’t last very long, mostly because Levi had shoved the tip of his shoe between Erwin’s butt cheeks, making the poor man startle and wince in pain. “Levi, this is the game!” He exclaimed, while said man simply sipped his wine like a smug motherfucker. Eren laughed, and shook his head. He spun the bottle and people ooooh’d as it landed on Rico.

 “If you stuff your shoe in my ass I will make your life hell,” she simply told Levi , before grabbing the front of Eren’s shirt and pressing her lips to his. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t something as forceful as this. Rico pulled back quickly enough and spun the bottle, while ignoring Levi’s glares.

It landed on Petra, and Eren took a sip of his wine as he watched the girls kiss. The bottle landed on Mike next, and then-, on Levi.

Eren now understood why Levi had shoved his shoe up Erwin’s ass, because watching Levi press his lips onto Mike’s was not pleasant at all. He tried to hide his frown behind his wineglass, but he was sure it was obvious enough. When Levi pulled back he smirked at him, and Eren was sure he could whack that guy on the head right about now.

Levi took the bottle and turned it. He almost thought it’d land on Erwin, but it landed on him instead. He held his breath for a bit, slowly looking up at Levi. The  people in the circle were completely silent, and the chatter noises from the other guests and faint music echoed in his ears as he turned to look at the man the bottle was pointing at. Levi grinned, making a ‘come hither’ sign with his finger.

Levi put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer before pressing their lips together. Eren was sure he was going to explode with the way his stomach churned and his heart clenched as their lips met. His arms flew up to wrap around Levi’s shoulder as they kissed, hungrily and with passion like Eren had wanted to do for what felt like ages now. He didn’t even notice the shouting around them. All there was, was Levi. The way his undercut felt under his fingertips and how their lips fit together so perfectly.

When they broke apart Eren realized they were actually in front of quite a few people and he blushed, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to hide away as Levi’s friends cooed. Levi had tasted like the red wine he was drinking... Speaking of Levi, the guy was looking really smug. Smug and a little out of it.

He would probably laugh about the fact they had their first kiss at a party while Levi was mildly tipsy. Not even at midnight or something. But right now he felt like he was sitting on a cloud.

They quickly got bored of the game, at least, Hanji did, and called it quits to get more alcohol. Eren turned out to really like Levi’s friends, they were all so nice and they actually listened to him when he made a joke or told a story.

Had he mentioned yet the house they were in was huge? Huge and everything in it was probably worth a shit ton. Levi told him it was Erwin’s house, and Eren was sure he did not want to spill any wine anywhere. If he did he could always blame Hanji though, they had caused enough wine stains, by the looks of it.

 

When it was nearly midnight Levi tugged him away from the group and into the backyard, where they had started a fire on the BBQ. The garden was really beautiful, the snow lay on the plants in a thin layer, and the snow on the ground was nearly untouched because of the snow that had fallen earlier.

“You’re a good kisser.”

Eren chuckled, looking at Levi who had sobered up considerably since a few hours ago. “You are too,” he replied, smiling. He yearned to kiss Levi again, and again. All night, actually.

Levi sighed, using his belt loop to tug him closer and took his hand in his. “Eren,” he said softly, and his heart picked up on Levi’s intentions, hammering in his chest. Levi’s eyes looked so incredibly vulnerable right now. He could look right through them, unlike usually, when what he was thinking was such a mystery.

Eren interrupted him before he could continue, looking at the ground. “What if I end up not important to you? What if I become your second place?” He asked quickly, frowning at the patch of snow he was staring at. He heard Levi sigh and shuffle a bit on his place. He was probably shifting his weight onto his other leg. He could picture exactly how he was standing, one eyebrow raised.

“Eren.”

_Don’t say my name in that voice, goddamnit._

A finger under his chin lifted his head, so he was looking into Levi’s eyes.

“You’re my number one,” the man said softly, and a smile appeared on Eren’s face, though his heart was doing all kinds of funny shit.

“You’re the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, you’re the first one I call when I get good or bad news. You’re the one I want to kiss, hug. I’m falling for you, hard, and you deserve to be first place.” Levi took a deep breath, and Eren could tell he was nervous for his reaction. Levi probably didn’t even know how much this meant to him. How much he has yearned to hear those words from anyone, from Levi.

He felt like he was going to melt from all of this, and he didn’t even care if that was cheesy as fuck. He pulled Levi in close, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in the other’s shoulder. “You’re my number one, too,” he said softly and he felt Levi try to squeeze him closer. He closed his eyes and he really didn’t want to let go. He suddenly heard cheering and the loud sounds from fireworks.

“I think we missed the countdown,” he mused quietly, slightly pulling back to look at Levi, who simply shrugged before pressing a kiss to his lips. Eren, however, jumped at a particularly loud bang, and accidently bit Levi’s lip. “Oh shit, oh my god, sorry.” He mumbled, dabbing the sore spot, where a small drop of blood was emerging. Levi chuckled, waving it off as he grabbed his hand and gestured at the sky. They watched the fireworks together, huddled close together.

“Happy new year, Levi,” he said, and the man simply smiled at him.

“You too, Eren.” 

 

 

They went inside again a while later, greeting everyone and wishing them a happy new year. Eren drank more wine, and he should have stopped at three, but it was really fun and he lost track. He was lucky Levi had sobered up otherwise they couldn’t get home. At some point he and Hanji had gotten into a heated discussion about wide legged pants, and Eren was sure Hanji had drunk about half of the alcohol that had been available.

Levi eventually dragged him away from the discussion, but not before agreeing with him.

“I need to take this cute piece of ass back to his place before he gets seriously drunk. And Hanji, Eren is right, if not styled correctly, like you never do, wide legged pants are hideous. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“Aw, we’re not going back to your place?” Eren pouted, and willingly followed Levi to the car.

“I want to be responsible and drop you off at your dorm,” Levi replied, stuffing him into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt for him.

“Responsible is boring,” Eren murmured and Levi chuckled as he started the car.

“Shut up,” the raven simply said, though he was smiling. “My friends adored you,” he added, glancing over at him.

Eren smiled. He was glad to hear that since he really liked Levi’s friends too. They were all fun to talk to and joke with. They listened when he talked and laughed when he joked and they had made sure to explain all the inside jokes they had together and they managed to always include him in conversation. He had felt great, he’d felt like he was wanted there.

“I adore them too.”

Levi smiled, and they settled in a comfortable silence.

 

 

They arrived at the dorms and walked inside the building, past the group that was standing outside around a fire. Eren laughed at a joke Levi made as they walked into the dorm kitchen, after Eren claimed he was craving for some food.

“Eren?”

Eren looked towards the voice, seeing his friends standing in the kitchen.

“I thought you were going to celebrate at Jean’s place?” He asked, but really, he didn’t give a shit, not even a tsunami could dampen his spirit right now. He simply worked his way through the group to get something out of the fridge.

“Well, we were, but his mom was planning to host a family party,” Marco piped in, looking a bit incredulous. “Did you drink?” He added, frowning.

“Uh, yeah, last time I checked I was a legal adult so whatever.” He mumbled, searching for something edible.

He didn’t really get why there was such a tense silence as he stuffed a croissant in his mouth (alcohol made him hungry, okay?) until Reiner coughed a bit.

He looked up to see everyone staring between him and Levi. “Oh! That’s Levi, by the way,” he said, swallowing his bite. Levi rolled his eyes, but didn’t add anything to Eren’s  vague introduction, he simply nodded in acknowledgement.

“Shit, why is there never any butter?” Eren mumbled.

“Eren!” He looked up to see them all staring at him.

“For fuck’s sake, guys! Is it really that strange to you that I made a friend?” He asked, agitated, before angrily heading to his room. Levi silently followed, watching him flop down on his bed as he angrily stuffed the rest of the croissant in his mouth.

“Charming,” Levi observed, watching Eren chew on the big piece of bread. Eren simply threw him a glare, unable to speak because of his full mouth. The glare didn’t have much effect though, since he looked like a hamster with his cheeks puffed and full.

Levi sighed and sat down on the bed next to Eren as he swallowed the bite and coughed a bit. “They’re shitty friends,” Levi said simply, pulling Eren close to him and kissing his forehead. Eren sighed, hugging Levi closer and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“What should I do?”

“I say act like they don’t exist and slowly make them feel horrible about themselves as you never spare them a glance again.”

Eren laughed, lifting his head from Levi’s shoulder. “Something in me says you’re angrier than me about this,” he murmured, looking into Levi’s eyes.

“Uhuh.”

Eren rolled his eyes, hooking his finger behind Levi’s bowtie to tug him closer, pressing their lips together.

Levi hummed, kissing back as his hands brushed through Eren’s brown locks. Eren had never been that much of a kissing fan before. Brief kisses were cute, but make-out sessions had mostly just felt wet to him. Levi however, Levi held him in just the right places, his lips were soft and his kisses had just the right pressure. Kissing Levi was perfect, and he surprised himself when he pulled the raven closer, deepening their kiss while he usually wouldn’t.

When they broke away Eren’s face was flushed and he was slightly out of breath. “How are you that good at kissing?” He asked, and Levi chuckled, loosening his bowtie to pop open the first two buttons of his shirt. When he was done he held up his hand, and Eren stared at it, puzzled.

“Practice.” Levi mused, nodding to his hand.

“You have to be kidding me.”

Levi laughed, shaking his head. “I had a girlfriend when I was thirteen, and the first time we kissed she pushed me away and told me I was horrible at it.” Eren aww’d, and Levi rolled his eyes before continuing his story. “So I asked a friend of mine to rate my kissing skills, and that he had to kiss me. He told me I was awful too.” Eren tried to keep in his laughter, as Levi playfully glared at him.

“So he told me I should practice on my hand, and I did.” Levi demonstrated for him and Eren was laughing as he leant into Levi. It was hard to imagine someone as cool and collected as Levi kiss his hand as a thirteen year old boy. He then realized Levi was probably telling the story to cheer him up from what happened earlier.

When he had calmed down he bumped their foreheads together softly. He didn’t say anything, but he knew it was okay, that Levi knew he was thankful.

“Sleep over?” He asked, pouting. And Levi smiled.

“How can I say no when you look at me like that?” He asked, pulling Eren down on the bed with him. Eren scooted closer to Levi so he could hug the other like a koala. “You can borrow my pajamas,” he offered , chuckling as Levi tried to find a nice position in his tight grasp.

Levi rolled his eyes. “What will you sleep in?” He asked and Eren hummed.

“I’m sure I still have some lingerie in my dresser,” he drawled and he laughed when Levi’s eyebrows shot up, looking way too interested.

“You wish, I have more than one set of pajamas,” he said, and Levi huffed, making Eren chuckle.

“Horny old man.”

“Cheeky little brat,” Levi countered as Eren was leaning in for a kiss. He turned his face away so the other’s lips landed on his cheek and sat up.

“You’re a cruel, cruel man,” Eren said dramatically, watching Levi sit up and smirk at him. Though he probably deserved it for tempting Levi with the idea of lingerie.

Levi hummed, walking to his dresser as Eren watched lazily from the bed. The man threw a pair of pajamas with bears at him and picked something for himself, before pausing his actions.

“I thought the lingerie thing was a joke,” he mused, looking over at Eren who awkwardly coughed and jumped up to quickly close the drawer. By the time it was closed he was sure his face was as red as the lingerie Levi had probably laid his eyes on.

They stood there for a few seconds before Levi laughed, pulling Eren into a hug. “I don’t care, Eren. Don’t worry,” he murmured as Eren hid his face away in the other’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t care if you had a goddamn bondage set in there.”

“About that…”

Eren watched Levi’s shocked expression before he burst out laughing. “Joking, Levi, joking!”

The raven haired man reached for the closest pillow to hit Eren with.


	9. The morning after talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi talk about where they stand and go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry  
> oh my god
> 
> Things have been like really shit and i'm in a writers block, but I managed to squeeze this out. It's short and shitty but it's somthing at least right??
> 
> Next chapter will be another Levi pov, I hope I can upload sooner this time;
> 
> My beta is the lovely MilesLibertatis!

Eren woke up with cramped limbs, as his and Levi’s legs were tangled and one arm was trapped under Levi’s torso. He groaned as he tried to free himself from Levi’s grasp, stretching his sore muscles.

He cuddled back against his still sleeping boyfriend (he guessed that was what they were now), burying his face in the other’s chest. The man grumbled a bit, but wrapped his arms around him anyway. He lay there for a while as he listened to Levi’s deep breaths, but eventually he couldn’t help but press a kiss to those tempting lips, effectively waking him up.

“Hmghn..” The man grumbled, his eyes cracking open slightly before closing again. “It’s too early,” he mumbled and Eren chuckled.

“It’s eleven am, Levi,” he informed him, and Levi groaned in response, pulling Eren closer to him. Eren sighed, deciding to let Levi sleep for a bit more. He was hugging him so close after all…

 

“Eren.”

 

 Eren startled from the sudden voice. He had thought Levi had fallen asleep again a while ago.

“Hm?” He hummed, pulling back a little to look at Levi.

“We’re... together now, aren’t we?”

Eren thought the question was adorable, coming from ever so confident Levi. He smiled, running his fingertips over the back of Levi’s neck. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m yours if you want me.” Levi huffed.

“I’m yours even if you don’t want me,” he countered, and Eren chuckled, pressing a kiss to Levi’s lips in return.

“Good,” Eren mused before Levi pressed his lips back on Eren’s.

They kissed lazily, and Eren’s hands absentmindedly roamed over Levi’s back as the man carded his fingers through his hair. Eren felt warm and cozy and he didn’t want to ever move. His stomach disagreed, though. It let out a loud rumble and Levi laughed, breaking their kiss. “Hungry?” He mused, and Eren blushed. “Shut up.” He said, rolling onto his back. “I don’t wanna move.” He complained.

Levi rolled his eyes, getting on top of Eren. The brunette smiled as he peered up at  Levi, and he hummed when he felt his hands run down his sides. Levi leaned down to kiss him, and as Eren raised his arms to wrap around Levi’s neck the man started tickling him. He shrieked, squirming to get away from the attacking hands. “Nononono oh my god!” he squeaked, trying to push away Levi’s hands. “Do you want to move now?” Levi drawled, his fingers attacking Eren’s sides without mercy.

“YES, YES!” Eren yelled, managing to push Levi off of him and rolled out of bed. Levi laughed loudly as he peered over the edge to see Eren lying there. Eren grumbled a bit as he stood up. “No more kisses for you, you savage,” he said, throwing open his closet to pick some clothes. He really felt like wearing heels today, but they weren’t going anywhere as far as he knew. He hated it when he wanted to dress up and had nowhere to go. Story of his life, basically. He felt arms wrap around his waist and realized he’d zoned out in front of his closet. He smiled when he felt a kiss being pressed to the crook of his neck.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be this cuddly,” he mused, and Levi huffed.

“What, because I look like ‘I have a stick up my ass’?” He mocked as Eren pulled out a pink sweater to look at it and wonder if he should wear it.

“Well, yeah.”

Levi sighed, and Eren could practically hear the man’s eye roll.

“Eren,” Levi murmured, getting his attention. He hummed in response to let the other know he was listening as he put the sweater back.

“Do you think you might be genderfluid?”

Eren frowned in confusion, turning around in Levi’s arms to look at him. “What’s that?”

Levi smiled at his confused face, lifting a hand to brush a lock of hair behind his ear.

“It’s when you feel like the opposite gender from time to time,” he explained. Eren hummed, pondering on that. He didn’t know that was possible, really. He loved women’s fashion and he loved to wear it from time to time but he had never really felt like a girl.

“Because I wouldn’t mind calling you by other pronouns or anything. I just want you to know I’m with you no matter what.” Levi looked a little bashful as he said it and Eren’s heart melted at Levi’s words. He pulled the man into a crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m pretty sure I just like the fashion, but your words still mean a lot,” he murmured. “What do you think when I wear women’s clothes?” He asked, and Levi hummed.

“They look good on you, especially crop tops.” Levi smirked, and Eren rolled his eyes. “I like the lipstick too,” he added and Eren chuckled.

"Wanna try it?” He asked and Levi snorted.

“On me?”

Eren nodded with a grin, letting go of Levi to rummage through his make-up drawer. He had a pretty nice array of lipsticks, if he said so himself.

He picked out a nice dark red and took off the cap. He tilted Levi’s head up with his hand and carefully applied the lipstick. He grinned when he was done and Levi raised his eyebrow.

“How is it?”

“You’re nailing it.” Eren said simply, and Levi chuckled before looking in the mirror. “It’s kind of strange on me I think,” he murmured.

“Bullshit, it looks great!” Eren exclaimed before handing Levi a make-up wipe.

“It looks better on you,” Levi concluded before wiping off the lipstick. Eren rolled his eyes and was about to reply when his stomach grumbled loudly.

“Time to eat, I hear,” Levi mused, throwing the wipe in the small trashcan in the corner before taking Eren’s hand. Eren sighed, nodding before leading Levi to the kitchen.

Eren was about to make Levi breakfast when Levi pushed him down on the chair. “Let me,” he murmured and Eren knew protesting wouldn’t help so he just Let Levi roam the kitchen and make scrambled eggs. He decided he wanted to do something anyway and stood up to make them tea. He hummed a mindless tune as they prepared their meal in comfortable silence.

Casual conversation flowed easily as always while they ate, and when they finished their food and were left to finish their drinks Levi’s hand found Eren’s on the table, his thumb brushing over the back of his hand.  He blushed, smiling at the affection Levi was showing him. He still could barely believe they actually got together.

“Do you want to come to regionals?” He asked Levi, and the man looked up. “Of course I do, I want to see you kick ass.” The raven grinned and Eren rolled his eyes, albeit the grin that was on his own face. He was glad Levi was willing to come, he had feared no one was willing to come watch.

“I’ll ask Hanji to come, too,” Levi said and Eren looked up, surprised. “You liked them, right?” Levi asked, a bit unsure.

“I loved talking to Hanji,” he reassured Levi and the man sighed in relief. “I just think you need more people than just me that truly care about you.” Eren smiled, his eyes softening.

“You’re willing to share me for that?” He asked, teasingly. Levi huffed and was about to answer when the kitchen door opened and Jean and Marco walked in. Eren sighed. Just when they were having such a nice conversation too.

The pair paused in their step at the sight of the two, and he felt Levi pull away his hand, but squeezed it tighter so he wouldn’t. He didn’t care what they thought, he really didn’t. Levi looked over at him with a questioning look on his face, and Eren simply smiled at him before picking up his mug to take a sip.

“Uh, congratulations,” Marco said, a bit awkwardly, and Eren hummed.

“Thanks,” he said simply, ignoring the pair as they went to make food.

He was very ready to leave when he had finished his drink, but he saw Jean sitting down next to him out of the corner of his eye.

“I realized I’ve never apologized. I’ve been a jerk,” he said, looking at Eren. Eren glanced up, a bit surprised at the sudden words.

“You still are,” he pointed out and Jean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, anyway, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Eren sighed, the relationship between him and Jean had been difficult to explain, but it had been special. “If I could stay mad at you forever, I would, but since forever is a long time, you’re forgiven,” he mused and he heard Levi snort.

Jean groaned before standing up and walking back to Marco.

“Do you mind if we get some fabric today? I need new underwear too..” He hummed and Levi chuckled.

“Sure, are you going to complain if I buy stuff for you?” He asked and Eren rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I am,” Levi sighed, shaking his head as he stood up and took the dishes to the counter.

After lots of bickering Eren convinced Levi he’d wash the dishes later and they got ready to go to the city. Now he had an excuse to [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=185812695) up he was going to. Heels, sweater, lipstick, yes please.

Levi had borrowed a simple black sweater of his, not wanting to go out in his party clothes of last night. When Eren was ready Levi smiled, standing up. “Is there a clothing style that doesn’t look bad on you?” He asked, shaking his head.

When Levi got closer he leaned close to Eren, and chuckled. “I like the earrings.” He mused, and the brunette grinned.

“Of course you do,” he said, taking his coat from the rack to put it on.

Levi drove them to the city and they first stopped by his go to fabric store. He hoped Levi wouldn’t get bored of standing in the store a good while as Eren drooled over fabrics. It turned out to be the complete opposite, as he even chipped in and helped pick fabrics.

When they were done Eren  looped his arm through Levi’s as they walked to Walmart for his underwear. A good few of stores were closed due to it being January 1st, unfortunately.

“Okay, should I take blue or black?” He debated. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Does it matter? It’s not as if anyone is going to see,” he said and Eren sighed.

“Yeah, that’s true,” he said, putting the black ones back and going for the blue ones. “Do you need anything?” Eren asked, and Levi sighed.

“Yeah,” he said and started walking, Eren following close behind. The man gathered some lip balm and hand sanitizer before heading to the checkout.

Eren stopped somewhere along the lines, coming across the makeup section. He spotted gold eyeliner, and it was so gay and great; he needed it.

“You’re so gay,” he heard Levi mutter next to him and Eren laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said, dismissing Levi as he put the liner in his shopping basket next to the underwear. Levi took his hand as they walked along, paying for their products.

“Coffee?” Eren suggested,  and Levi hummed in agreement.

The coffee shop was cozy and the coffee Eren took warmed him right up from the cold outside.

“How did you get into makeup anyway?” Levi asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Eren hummed, following the grain on the wooden table as he thought.

“I saw my sister wearing it and thought it looked cool, so I sneaked into her room while she was away and tried some on myself. I liked the look of it, but didn’t know how to get it off so I called her in panic asking how to get it off my face,” he sighed. “She still laughs about it to this day.”

Levi really tried not to laugh, as Eren could see the corners of his mouth twitching, but eventually the man couldn’t help it and burst into laughter. “I’m sorry, I just- I can totally see you do that shit as a teenager.”  
  
Eren sighed, taking a sip from his coffee. “Thanks Levi,” he grumbled, but a small smile pulled on his lips anyway.

They said goodbye again at the end of the day, but not before taking a picture with the disposable camera. Eren couldn’t wait to see the pictures they’d taken and hang them up somewhere in Levi’s house. He hoped Levi was alright with him breaking in the other couch corner, because he was totally planning to.

Eren felt amazing. He had gotten together with Levi, he could kiss and hug him all he wanted now. He hummed a playful tune as he skipped back to his dorm, stupid grin on his face. Levi hadn’t noticed the pink lipstick stain he had left on his lips, and he would probably receive an angry text about that later. He couldn’t find it in him to be bothered though.


	10. Cheering and bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren competes at regionals and Levi cheers for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so. sorry.  
> I feel bad I left you guys hanging for so long only to hand you this short and kind of shitty chapter.  
> Things have been really rough for me and I just don't really have energy for writing. I'll try to update sooner next time but I can't promise anything.  
> Chapter is not beta'd so there are probably like a hundred mistakes in there but I just really wanted to upload something at least.  
> Next chapter will be back to Eren's POV because clearly I'm 10 times better at that haha

 Levi had gotten some chicken nuggets on his way to the stadium the regionals were being held. He knew Eren would probably want to eat them afterwards so he’d thought ahead. Uncharacteristically , he was nervous. He didn’t want Eren to get hurt. He knew the boy trained hard for this, and that he was more than capable to hold his own in a fight, but he was still worried.

  
Once there he found a seat close enough to the cage, realizing then he had never seen Eren fight before.

 “Levi!” His head turned at the familiar voice calling his name, and saw Eren running up the steps to him, already clad in his fighting clothes.

 “What are you doing here?” He asked, confused. Eren leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “I still have some time before it starts so I thought I’d come say hi.”

 Levi smiled, rolling his eyes. “Don’t get hurt out there alright?” He said, reaching out for Eren’s hand. Said boy smiled, chuckling. “Of course not.” He said, giving his hand a squeeze.

 “How come I’m not convinced?” Levi said sarcastically, and Eren chuckled, his eyes twinkling playfully. “If I get hurt you can play nurse.” He pointed out. The comment earned him a whack on the head. “This is not the time for your dirty little fantasies, Jaeger.” Levi warned, though a smile was playing on his lips.

 It pulled a laugh from Eren who now had a few stray hairs sticking up on his head from Levi’s hit.  He saw the first fighters getting ready and bent down to kiss the top of Levi’s head. “See you later after I kicked everyone’s butt.” He said with a grin. Levi laughed softly, slapping Eren’s butt as he turned to leave. “Get em’ tiger.”  He said, and Eren laughed before jogging down the stairs, probably to go back to the changing rooms.

 

Levi sat through the first few fights, getting more nervous with every hit someone landed. Okay, maybe he was a bit overprotective, so what? He didn’t want Eren to be covered in bruises and cuts like the other fighters left the podium.

 Once Eren came into the ring for his first fight Levi cheered along with the rest. Eren was up against a burly guy, who looked like he wouldn’t hesitate to use his height and weight against Eren. Levi nervously tapped his fingers on his knees, biting his lips as he followed Eren’s movement with anxious eyes.

 When the fight started Eren didn’t test the water, he went straight in, catching the other off guard. Levi cheered as Eren landed a few very good punches, and winced when the other landed a punch on Eren’s jaw. The brunette barely even recoiled before pouncing back, his fast jabs and kicks eventually becoming too much for the other. The people around him cheered as Eren won the round, and he joined in when he saw the grin on Eren’s face, knowing he was alright.

 Eren was on a winning streak, only losing one fight after the guy landed a mean punch to his head which really shouldn’t have counted. Once Eren won the last fight and it was clear he could advance to nationals Levi jumped up and cheered along with the rest, big grin on his face. He took his bag and coat and sped down, following Eren into the changing rooms. Once they were inside the empty room where Eren had chosen to put his stuff he jumped onto the boy, hugging him closely.

 “You’re going to give me a fucking heart attack one day, you stupid brat.” He murmured, and he heard Eren’s breathy laugh next to his ear as the boy pressed him closer.

 “I’m alive, you know.” Eren mused, and Levi pulled back to view the damage.

 “Barely, look at this.” He took Eren’s face in his hands to examine the bruise on his jaw. “It’s not that bad.” Eren said, but he shut him up with a stern look, continuing his search for bruises as he moved along the brunette’s body.

 “When we’re home I’m going to put some ice and ointment on your bruises.” He said, not noticing his slip up until Eren pointed it out.

 “When we’re home.” The boy repeated, gentle smile on his face. Levi felt his face heat up and turned away from Eren to stalk to his bag.

 “I bought chicken nuggets, change so I can throw you in the bath.”

 “Yes, sir.” Eren mocked, luckily not pressing the issue as he started changing.

 Levi didn’t go back on his word, Eren had eaten the chicken nuggets in the car, and when they stepped inside his house he dragged the boy to the bathroom and started stripping him after turning on the water.

“God, Levi, I can undress myself.” Eren said as he tried to push away Levi’s hands, face flushed.

 “We’ve showered together before, what’s your problem?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He let up though, instead taking to taking off his own clothes.

 “You’re so protective sometimes.” Eren said, though there was no reproach on his voice, only affection. Levi sighed. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” Eren smiled, taking off his clothes  and turning off the water when the bath was full. Levi took one of his bath bombs and dumped it in the bath, knowing how much Eren loved those. Especially the glittery ones, to his dismay. That shit was a pain to clean.

 They got in, Eren between his legs as he leaned back against his chest. Levi was honestly surprised at himself for having so much self-control, considering they had showered or taken a bath quite a few times. But he wanted to take it slow, and so, he had neatly kept his hands to himself. Or well, not to himself, but at least not on any genitals.

Eren’s sigh pulled him from his thoughts, and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s torso, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “What’s wrong, love?” he murmured. The adrenaline had probably faded from his body, all the excitement making place for tiredness.

 He felt Eren shudder at the kiss, a hum escaping him. “Just tired.” He said, letting his head rest on Levi’s shoulder.

 They sat like that for a bit before Eren turned around in the bath, so he was facing Levi, practically sitting on his lap. This kid was really testing his patience.

 “How come you haven’t touched me yet?” He asked, suddenly. Levi blinked, lifting his hand to stroke Eren’s cheek.

 “Well, I want to you know, take things slow.”

 “So it’s not.. Because you don’t want me that way?” Eren said softly, frowning with concern. Levi couldn’t believe this guy, and he sighed, pulling Eren close to him.

 “Eren, listen, if I wasn’t a sappy old man that wanted to make our first time special, I would have fucked your brains out by now, if you would have let me.” He said, and a small smirk curled at his lips as Eren’s face flushed red.

 “Oh.” He breathed dumbly. “So what do you define as special?”

 Levi hummed. “If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise anymore.” He mused, and Eren groaned. “I hate surprises.”

 The words made Levi laugh, pressing a kiss to Eren’s cheek. “Too bad.”  He said with a grin, giving Eren’s ass a teasing squeeze. It made him pout.

 “And what will you do if I jump you before you get the chance?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as his hand slowly trailed down Levi’s chest.

 “I’ll stop you and call you a horny brat.” He said, catching Eren’s hand and pressing a kiss to the palm. It pulled another frustrated groan from Eren and Levi laughed, amused by Eren’s blatant want.

 “Wash yourself, we can order food once we’re done.” He murmured, and Eren sighed, giving up and doing as Levi said.

 They ordered some pizza after Levi treated all of Eren’s wounds and bruises, and after that they put up a movie to watch, but they weren’t paying that much attention. They were simply exchanging kisses, Eren nestled snugly against his chest. “Are you excited for starting your internship?” Levi asked him, and the boy grinned.

 “You wouldn’t know, I’m so stoked.” He was too tired to jump up, otherwise the brunette would have probably done so.

 “I’m sure you’ll do great.” He told him, running a gentle hand through his hair.

 He was so in love with Eren, and even though he was too scared to really say it, he knew Eren knew. He knew he’d tell him eventually.


	11. Red, blue, and an orange hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Eren succeeds in life and rubs it into his friend's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was actually quicker than expected!  
> The last chapter was bugging me so much I rewrote it fairly quickly.   
> I'm way more satisfied with it this way, and I hope it's less of an abrubt stop to the story, and that you're all happy with Eren sassing his friends because I know I am.  
> Thank you for sticking with me, and for all your lovely comments <3

The next year of Eren’s life was a rollercoaster ride, one he would never have seen coming. His internship was one of the best things to have ever happened to him. He made friends, connections, and most of all- clothing. Lots and lots of clothing. Hanji gave him so much responsibility with whatever they did, and once his internship came to an end the company didn’t waste time in offering him a job.

 

Eren was tempted to take it right away, but instead promised to return once he finished college. It didn’t stop him from designing for Survey couture on the side, and when he did graduate college a few months later they hired him as a designer.

  
He moved in with Levi, glad to finally be rid of his ex and former roommate. And it seemed moving in together and having dinner in dim lighting was enough of a special occasion for Levi to have sex with him. And while his ass hurt for two days after, it was worth it because holy shit, 10/10.

 

Eren was feeling happier than he ever had, even if he landed fourth in nationals. Everything was better than second place.

 

But even through all the events, praise and the unwavering relationship he had with Levi, there was one thing nagging him. His friends. Or well, ex-friends. Even through all his success they had left him out again and again.

 

 

“You’ve got to talk to them eventually, Eren.” Levi searched his face as they sat on the couch, and he sighed, putting down the scarf he had been knitting.

 

“You know, I’m pretty content to just, let it simmer.” He made a jazz hand gesture as he said the word simmer, and Levi rolled his eyes, putting his laptop on the coffee table.

 

“Well, I’m not content to let it ‘simmer’, Eren, they’ve hurt you too much.”

 

Eren pursed his lips slightly, looking at his boyfriend. They stared at each other for a while, having a conversation with their eyes.

 

“Fine!” He eventually said, throwing up his hands. Maybe he’d been putting it off because he was scared, scared of feeling like he used to do in their company.

 

He felt soft lips on his and he relaxed his shoulders, returning the kiss.

A hand ruffled his hair before Levi was standing up.

 

“Wait, how about we fuck first, and then I’ll call.”

 

“Eren.”

 

“Okay, never mind, grabbing my phone.”

 

 

 

Eren swallowed nervously, standing in front of Jean’s house, where they had all agreed to meet.

 

Even the [shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=nl&id=208524469) he was wearing, which was his own design, didn’t give him a lot of confidence right now. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. There was a tense moment as he heard shuffles of feet from behind the closed door. He suddenly longed for his tree spot back at the campus grounds. Not that he was allowed on there anymore.

 

The door opened and he was faced with Jean, and they smiled at each other awkwardly for a second before Eren walked in. He wanted to run a hand through his hair when he remembered he had pushed it back and put it in place with product.

 

When he walked into the living room it went eerily silent, and he sighed. “Nice to see you too.” He murmured. A faint chuckle resonated through the room and he sat down on the couch with another deep sigh. When had these people become strangers?

 

“You must be thinking, hey, what is this person we’ve neglected for years doing here?” He started, looking at the people he was once friends with. “Well, I’m here to tell you, you were assholes, you treated me horribly, and I didn’t deserve that.”

 

Once the words left him he smiled lightly, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Levi was right after all. He usually was, but that aside.

 

“Eren, it was never our intention..” He raised an eyebrow at Mikasa, which made her sentence die out.

 

“You don’t even believe that yourself, don’t play innocent with me.” He sighed, standing up.

 

“Anyway, I forgive you. Because if you didn’t ‘forget’ to invite me to every party, I never would have practised designing as much as I did, I wouldn’t have been as good as I am.”

 

Ymir snorted. “Someone’s full of themselves.” She mused, looking at him.

 

“Well, yes, actually. And that you have to say that only means you’re not confident enough to be full of yourself.” He shot back. “I’m working my dream job right now, have friends that enjoy my company, and am in an amazing relationship. I think I deserve to brag to the people who left me in the dirt for years.”

 

He waited for a response, and when none came he nodded to himself.

 

“Well then, I’ll leave now, have a nice life.”

 

When he was back in his car he laughed to himself. Holy shit, he did it.

 

 

Going to the beach with Levi was one of his favorite things ever. The man always complained about the water being too cold but swam in the sea with him anyways. Sand would get everywhere and they wouldn’t be able to have sex for about three days because it would feel like ‘fucking sandpaper’ as Levi so graciously said it.

 

But the rays of sun against his face and body, the look Levi got in his eyes when looking at the sunset. Salty kisses after a water fight, the serene drive home and the clinking of keys in the night as Levi opened their front door. It was what made him feel alive.

 

Right now they were looking over the sea at the sunset, sky painted with beautiful hues of red and orange. Hands entwined as they sat close, sea water dried on their skin.

 

“I love you.” Levi told him softly, and Eren smiled, thumb stroking over Levi’s hand. His boyfriend didn’t say it often, but when he did it was laced with so much affection and love it would make his hear beat ten times faster.

 

“I love you too.” He murmured, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder.

 

Some time passed as they sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun go down.

 

When it had almost completely disappeared under the horizon Eren spoke up again.

 

“When are you going to ask me to marry you?”

 

Beside him Levi burst into a coughing fit, having choked on his own saliva. Eren patted his back as the man recovered, spotting a red hue on his cheeks.

 

“Don’t just ask me that out of nowhere, fuck.” He muttered, making the brunet laugh.

 

“Well?” He teased.

 

“It won’t be a surprise if I tell you, will it?” Levi smirked, and Eren didn’t argue.


End file.
